You Don't Trust Me
by jlukes
Summary: Alors que Derek tente encore une fois de frapper Stiles pour lui faire peur, celui esquive habilement sous les yeux étonnés de la meute. Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Quand Stiles en marre d'être le faible humain hyperactif... Rating M pour le language
1. Chapter 1

**Je me lance cette fois dans la nouvelle sage Teen Wolf, et avec une grande première pour moi, une bromance Stiles/Derek, alors pour les plus sensibles aux sujets, merci de passer votre chemin ;)**

**En tout cas j'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à la lire, comme j'en ai pris à l'écrire.**

**Pour information, même si tout le travail en revient à Jeff, je me suis permise de garder Erika et Boyd avec nous, j'en avais besoin ;). **

**A bientôt !**

**Julie**

….

Stiles rentra chez lui en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Son père semblait s'être endormi sur ses dossiers qu'il sait être non résolu, maintenant que John connaissait leur secret à tous, il espérait pouvoir transformer des « non résolus » en « affaire classé » ou en tout cas pour lui. Il aurait l'esprit un peu moins torturé. Alors Stiles, devant ce tableau lui brisant le cœur, de ne pas être plus présent pour son père, le réveille quitte à se faire engueuler pour être rentrer à cette heure de la nuit.

- Papa…. Papa debout, il faut aller te coucher

John est trop embrumer pour répondre une phrase mais pas assez pour le regarder bizarrement

- Quelle heure ?

- Heu, assez tard papa… je te conduis dans ton lit, aller debout !

Il arrive à le soulever avec un peu de difficulté et l'aide à monter l'escalier. Essoufflé et avec un mal de tête persistant il arrive tant que faire se peut à mettre son père dans son lit, lui enlever ses chaussures et mettre une couverture chaude sur lui.

- Qu'as-tu fais à ta tête mon fils ?

- Quoi ?

Stiles évita son père à la dernière seconde de lui tripoter le front. Il reprit sa main et la remit sous la couverture puis l'embrassa sur le front.

- Heu c'est rien t'inquiète… rendors toi…. 'nuit P'pa !

- 'nuit mon fils

Tout en se délestant de ses chaussures et de son maillot, Stiles se dirigea vers sa salle de bain commune à sa chambre et ouvrit directement l'armoire à pharmacie au-dessus de son lavabo. Il prit le désinfectant et du coton. Quand il eu refermé le miroir, il découvrit son visage en apparence normale mais un coin de son front saignait faiblement. Il souffla, non pas d'appréhension, mais de lassitude, il allait falloir qu'il investisse dans les produits pharmaceutiques, parce que ces loups à la noix, ne se rendaient pas compte, que lui, il ne cicatrisait pas comme par magie. Alors il commença à nettoyer le sang en trop et ensuite désinfecta la plaie. Il faudra qu'il pense aussi à nettoyer le volant de sa Jeep.

Derek avait encore un fois pris sa tête pour le faire taire. Pourtant Stiles le savait lui-même qu'il avait tendance à trop parler, mais il ne disait pas que des choses futiles, mais ça, l'Alpha avait du mal à l'admettre, alors quand il en avait marre ou quand Stiles le poussait un peu (trop) à bout, il prenait l'humain pour un sac de frappe. Et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il en avait marre. Épuisé, il se mit dans son lit, attendant de tomber de sommeil.

Il lui fallait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester l'humain fragile qu'il était aux yeux de tous, et parfois même aux yeux de son meilleur ami. Il fallait qu'il soit au moins aussi fort ou agile que la meute, qu'il devienne un égal comme Allisson l'était…. Ouai… Comme Allisson.

Il se redressa rapidement, oui, il avait une solution, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en parler à la petite amie de Scott, non, ils allaient tous essayer de l'en dissuader. Il lui fallait faire les choses autrement. Il prit son traitement pour l'hyperactivité et les maux de tête et s'endormi se promettant de mettre à bien sa mission. Il ne se laissera plus avoir par Derek Hale, foie de Stilinski !

Le lendemain, Scott attendait son meilleur ami sur sa moto, Stiles avait l'habitude de se garer juste à côté, une fois qu'il fut arrivé, Scott s'approcha et le salua avant de prendre tous les deux le chemin de leur premier court.

- Salut ça va ?

- Ouep,

Stiles serra son sac sur son dos et regarda autour de lui les yeux un peu fatigué.

- Tu es sûr Stiles ?

- Sur ! Alors tu as prévu quelque chose avec Allisson après les cours ?

Il espérait que oui, il fallait qu'il s'assure que celle-ci ne soit pas chez elle se soir.

- Ouai, on va au cinéma, tu veux venir ?

- Tu me pose sérieusement la question ? Comme vous tenir la chandelle ? Comptant sur moi pour vous raconter le résumé ? Bien sûr que ça m'intéresse !

Scott le regarde comme si des cornes lui poussaient au milieu de sa nouvelle tignasse.

- Je plaisante ! Non je ne veux pas tenir le chandelier ! Amuse-toi bien mon pote !

Sur ce, il lui fit un clin d'œil dont il avait le secret et s'éloigna vers son casier après avoir vu Allisson arrivé à l'opposé du couloir.

Stiles avait l'impression que la journée n'avançait pas, l'aiguille semblait prendre quelques secondes de plus avant de décocher.

- STILINSKI !

Il sursauta sur son siège et frotta ses yeux fatigués.

- Je ne dormais pas !

- Ah pour ça c'est sûr ! Ce n'est pas en fixant cette horloge qu'elle avancera plus vite

- Ça s'est sur…

Cette partie-là était plus pour lui, mais cela n'a pas empêché le prof d'économie de l'entendre.

- Pour la peine, tu attendras quinze minutes de plus avant que ton fessier ne quitte ce siège !

- Mais Coach !

- Trente minutes !

Il resta comme un poisson hors de l'eau avant de se rasseoir, alors que la sonnerie retenti. Il jura dans ses dents et pris place comme un affalé. La tête claquant sur la table, pile là où il avait rencontré le volant auquel il pensait à acheter une moumoute bien duveteuse. Mieux vaut être prévoyant.

- Aïe…

C'est une fois le parking vide que Stiles rejoint sa Jeep, une feuille blanche pliée coincé sur le pare brise.

« Réunion ce soir. Soit là. D. »

- Il me prend pour son larbin en plus… Même pas en rêve

Stiles froissa le papier en une boule bien ferme et visa la corbeille non loin de lui en un super lancé franc. Sans faute...

- J'aurais dû me lancer dans le Basketball

Il remonta et prit un tout autre chemin que celui de chez lui. Une fois sur place, il vérifia que la voiture d'Allisson ou la moto de Derek n'étaient pas là et entre dans l'immeuble. Une fois devant une porte fermée, il sonne et attend les plus longues secondes de sa vie, enfin après celle de la fin des cours où il s'est fait coller. La porte s'ouvre et l'homme de l'autre côté reste surprit de trouver Stiles sur le palier.

- Bonjour M. Argent…. Vous avez une seconde ?

- Stiles, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, tu devrais rester à l'écart de la meute, non seulement tu es en danger par rapport à la meute, mais aussi à tous les ennuis qu'ils peuvent attirer, surtout avec les Alphas dans le coin

- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, ma place est là-bas, avec Scott !

Cela faisait presque une heure que les deux hommes discutaient, Stiles était venu pour lui demander de l'entraîner. Non pas à tuer ou chasser des loups garous, mais pour savoir se défendre face à eux. Être plus agile, plus fort et plus efficace. Mais Christopher hésitait, Stiles est jeune et fragile à ses yeux, malgré qu'il ait pu prouver à plusieurs reprises son courage et sa loyauté auprès de ses amis et de sa fille.

- Chris… je peux vous appeler Chris hein ? J'ai besoin de ça, j'en ai assez d'être le petit humain qui se prend des tartes parce qu'il compense en radotant des idioties à tout bout de champ ! Ok ! Ok je ne sais pas me battre ! Ok je ne saute pas plus haute que la chaise ! Ok je ne sais pas faire tomber une armoire d'une seule main ! Ok ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais je veux être autre chose que le petit rigolo qui ne trouve que des plans B et pas toujours fiables !

Sa tirade l'avait essoufflé, son discourt, il se l'était répété des millions de fois dans sa tête, il était important et vitale que Christ accède à sa requête ! D'ailleurs celui-ci l'observait sans retenue, il avait bien compris son malaise. Mais pouvait-il le faire ? Stiles était-il apte à tenir le coup avec ses entraînements ?

- Aidez-moi Chris… Entraînez-moi !

- Ok

- S'il vous plaît ! Je…. Pardon ? Vous…. Vous acceptez ?

- Oui, mais j'ai quelques conditions !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

Stiles ne tenait plus, il était persuadé de batailler pendant la nuit entière s'il le fallait, il avait encore énormément d'arguments dans sa manche. Mais il avait accepté et c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait. A partir de cet instant un poids s'enlever de ses épaules.

- Primo, tous les soirs après les cours, à cet endroit

Il écrivit sur un papier puis le lui remit. Il croisa ses mains sur la table et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Deuzio, aucun retard accepter, une seule fois et j'arrête tout. Tertio, tu n'en parle à personne, je ne veux pas que tous les gamins de la ville se pointe chez moi !

- Pas de soucis ! Merci Chris…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il est sur le palier sur le point de partir.

- Chris… S'il vous plaît… Ne dîtes rien à votre fille ou encore à Scott

- Ok Stiles… Allez rentres chez toi et soit en forme demain

Il le salua d'un signe de tête et retourna à sa voiture le plus vite possible. Il allait enfin faire rabattre le caquet de la meute.

Il fit les courses que son père lui avait demandées par texto cet après-midi et rentra chez lui les bras chargés. Son père lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à tout transporter dans la cuisine.

- Alors mon grand ? Ca été ta journée ?

- Et la tienne ?

- Tu élude là ?

- Et toi ?

Stiles sourit, il aimait jouer à ce jeu avec son père, appuyant sur des regards interrogateurs et des haussements de sourcils. Ils finirent tous les deux par en rire et rangèrent en silence, enfin pas trop longtemps pour Stiles non plus.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Ça avance tes dossiers ? Je t'ai vu hier soir et… enfin tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de ressortir toutes tes anciennes affaires

- J'en ai besoin… Tout ça (il englobe tout autour de lui dans ses mains) c'est irréel pour moi, et le seul moyen que j'ai de trouver ça « logique » et de les associer à mes enquêtes non classées

John se masse le visage, il avait encore passé la journée à se creuser la tête pour trouver la solution à chaque dossier. Son fils inquiet lui proposa d'aller se reposer le temps pour lui de préparer le dîner. Il accepta bien volontiers et partir dans le salon regarder un match en replay. Stiles senti son portable vibrer dans sa poche et l'en sorti pour constater un SMS de Scott. « Derek nous attend, tu viens ? »

Il tapa rapidement un « non » et rangea son portable. Il souffla et se mit en marche en pensant que dans quelques semaines, il ne serait plus le petit lycéen fragile pour qui tout le monde le prenait.

**La suite demain ;)**

**Pour info la fic est terminée, donc il n'y aura pas de Hiatus, bye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2 où notre Stiles évolue ;)**

**J'espère que celui ci vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre et je vous remercie toutes pour votre reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir !**

**Alors rendez-vous en bas **

**Julie**

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles enchaîna ses cours à une vitesse affolante, il avait suivi les cours de façon religieuse pour ne pas se faire coller et arriver en retard, Chris l'avait bien prévenu, tout retard signait la fin du pacte. Il avait croisé une partie de la meute dans la journée, mais ne s'éternisait pas, Scott lui avait dit qu'il ne manquait que lui hier à la réunion, et que Derek l'avait mal prit selon Scott, mais il avait donné le change en lançant un « Tant mieux » l'imita t'il en grognant.

- Quelqu'un d'autre pouvait lui apporter son café, je ne suis pas son chien !

Sur ce, il avait repris ses affaires et était sorti pour son prochain court sans rien ajouter de plus. Isaac et Scott l'avait laissé partir en silence trop estomaquer pour faire quoique ce soit. Le reste de la journée Stiles avait bien reçu des SMS de Scott pour savoir si tout aller bien et à chaque fois il répondait « c'est OK ».

A la fin des cours, il fila comme une flèche à sa voiture et démarra en trombe pour rejoindre son nouveau coach. Vingt minutes plus tard il était devant un vieil immeuble désaffecté, il y avait bien le SUV de Argent alors il descendit et entra à l'intérieur d'un pas hésitant.

- Hello !...

Aucune réponse, un regard derrière lui sur le SUV, oui c'était bien celui de Chris, il devait être là. Les lèvres sèches il les humidifia avant d'entendre derrière lui la porte de l'immeuble se refermer et les lumières s'éteindre plongeant l'endroit dans un noir total. La panique se mit à le prendre et son cœur martela dans sa poitrine. Une masse lourde le percuta sur le côté gauche ce qui l'envoya valser sur la droite pour tomber sur une sorte de meuble pensa-t-il.

- Première chose Stiles

Il avait bien reconnu la voix de Chris Argent, peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il voulait juste lui faire peur pour qu'il oubli cette idée saugrenue.

- Tu dois apprendre à esquiver

Une seconde fois, il senti deux mains le pousser dans le dos si violemment qu'il tomba face contre terre. Il toussa et ferma les yeux comme il pouvait, tout en se redressant.

- Tu ne verras pas toujours ton ennemi arriver

Il s'avait que ce n'était pas Chris qu'il le bousculait physiquement, sa voix était trop éloignée.

- Deuxièmement, tous tes sens sont importants. Aucun n'est à occulter.

Un autre coup sur sa cheville le fit perdre de nouveau l'équilibre, il ne comprenait pas, il avait déjà mal partout et pire encore quand son dos plaqua le sol durement.

- Ecoute

Une porte claqua sur sa droite, il se redressa aussi vite que possible et dressa l'oreille

- Ressent

Un souffle se flanqua sur son visage et instinctivement il pencha le corps sur la gauche pour s'éloigner

- Vois

Malgré le noir, il lui sembla voir une forme bouger près de lui et instinctivement il tenta de frapper. Mais sans succès

- Génial….

Il marmonna en se sentant tout à coup plutôt stupide.

- Contrairement à toi, les loups voient dans le noir Stiles, tu dois t'adapter

- Mais vous, vous utilisez des lunettes à vision nocturne

Il se fait de nouveau frapper par derrière et il retombe lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux.

- Merde…

- Tu ne seras pas équipé partout où tu iras, tu ne vas pas chasser, tu es là pour apprendre à survivre et t'imposer.

La lumière se ralluma et Stiles dû fermer les yeux quelques secondes pour se réadapter à la lumière. Il avait mal partout, et pourtant il ne devait être là que depuis une quinzaine de minutes tout au plus. Il finit par apercevoir un gars près de lui dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité. Puis Chris apparut en haut de l'escalier qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Il y avait un escalier ? Voyant sont désarroi Argent ajouta :

- Tu dois étudier ton environnement ou que tu sois, étudier les sorties, les pièges, les angles morts et tout ce qui pourra t'être utile pour te défendre.

- Ça c'est un entrainement de ninja !

En fait, il ne faisait pas trop le malin là tout de suite. Chris prit un sac derrière le comptoir, un comptoir ? Il souffla et se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un vieil hôtel. Chris ouvrit le sac et prit un foulard qu'il donna à Stiles.

- Mets ça sur tes yeux

Sans rien dire il s'exécuta et serra le nœud derrière sa tête, de nouveau il se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

- Dégage tes oreilles

Il le fit, s'assurant que le bandeau ne pose pas sur ses oreilles et attendit en silence. Sa langue le déménageant de dire quelque chose de stupide pour donner le change à son tract grimpant.

Une frappe le prend sur le côté gauche, il prend le coup en soufflant, mais sert les dents, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Un autre coup à droite mais plus fort, ce qui le fait tomber. La honte…

- Ecoute…

Surement pour le faire exprès, Stiles entendit un pas sur sa gauche et de suite il esquiva en arrière pivotant sur la droite.

- Encore

De nouveau un pas sur la gauche et il refait le même geste avec succès. « Ca y est ! J'ai compris ! » Heureux il attend, et au bruit suivant il esquive dans l'autre sens. Erreur, il n'a pas évalué le bon bruit.

- Ton adversaire ne fera pas toujours la même attaque, le même pas de danse… Apprend à écouter et reconnaître ce son. Visualise l'attaque. Visualise la taille, le poids, la morphologie. Tout est déterminant.

Tout en écoutant il se prenait d'autres coups, en évitait certains. Il était déjà mort, mais tenait bon, il revoyait sans cesse Derek lui mettre des pichenettes pour le ridiculiser et lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort, l'Alpha, mais Derek n'était pas son Alpha, Stiles, n'était pas un Loup.

- La taille tiendra compte sur la vitesse, la morphologie sur sa mobilité. Un costaud mettra plus de temps à te frapper dans les jambes et revenir sur ta tête.

- Comme les jumeaux en M. HYDE

- Ils sont lourds mais pas agile, c'est leur faiblesse, tu dois être plus rapide qu'eux.

- Pourtant ils courent vite ! Ils sont effrayants !

- Tu peux savoir taper un sprint dans ta lancé mais mettre plusieurs secondes de trop à te relever

Il comprenait, il continuait d'écouter les bruits aux alentours, le baraque de tout à l'heure continuait de le frapper, parfois il l'atteignait, parfois le frôlait de justesse. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et pivota sur lui-même.

- Stop

Stiles ne bougea plus, il attendit le souffle court.

- Enlève ton bandeau

Il le fit et cligna des yeux avant de faire un bond en arrière en voyant devant lui un poing puissant fermé juste devant son nez. Les yeux écarquillés devant lui il vit un autre homme à la porte, il attendait.

- Tu as été distrait

- Je…

- Non, tu n'as écouté qu'un son, pas tous les sons dans leur globalité.

Il souffla déçu de lui. Mais il se dit qu'il fera mieux la prochaine fois. Il était trempé, son front ruisselait et son cœur tambourinait par l'adrénaline de l'exercice. Le troisième homme à être entrée, se dirigea vers Chris et lui parla discrètement. Une fois fait, il regarda Stiles et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Nous continuerons demain, aujourd'hui était un échauffement, demain sera plus sérieux.

- A parce que là c'était du gâteau en fait ! Je comprends !

Chris se contenta de sourire en coin et de sortir avec ses hommes à sa suite. Stiles resta là quelques minutes de plus, analysant ce qu'il avait fait ce soir. Quelque part, il était satisfait, il apprenait et bientôt, s'il s'en sortait sans trop rien se casser, il pourrait regarder Derek droit dans les yeux sans les baisser dès qu'il se mettrait à grogner.

Quand il rentra chez lui, son père n'était pas encore là, il prépara le dîner de son père et fila sous la douche, ses muscles purent enfin se détendre, il devait avoir des maques, mais peu importe, celles-ci ne le blessaient pas mentalement comme les autres qu'il avait pu avoir. En sortant de la douche, Stiles se regarda dans le miroir, se trouvant chétif, il n'avait pas vraiment les mêmes tablettes que Scott ou encore Danny, mais il espérait pouvoir y arriver un jour.

Il s'allongea sur son lit après avoir pris son traitement et attendit que ses yeux se ferment, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le réveil sonna et John vint réveiller son fils comme à son habitude avant de partir. Mais cette fois, Stiles n'était plus dans son lit, son sac attendait sur les draps. Surprit il descendit et le trouva en train de déjeuner, il avait l'air en forme.

- Hé !

- Salut P'pa ! Bien dormi ?

- Toi aussi à ce que je vois, hier tu ronflais comme jamais !

- Je ne ronfle pas ! J'ai une narine bouchée… mais il paraît que c'est normale hein ! T'inquiète pas

Il lui sourit et mit son bol dans l'évier, le nettoya et se dépêcha de le ranger dans l'armoire. Son père le regarda faire sans rien dire.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ta chambre était épargnée de tes manies

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles

Pour de vrai, il ne comprenait pas, Stiles entretenait la maison alors que ça chambre était malheureusement toujours épargné du rangement. Il monta récupérer son sac dans sa chambre plus le sac de sport qu'il prévoyait pour ses entraînements avec Chris, hier il regrettait de ne pas avoir de bouteille d'eau et une serviette. Il salua son père en vitesse et sortie de la maison comme une tornade. John resta dubitatif dans la cuisine essayant encore de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il haussa les épaules et se servit un café en souriant.

Les jours passèrent avec une rigueur impressionnante de la part de Stiles, mêmes les profs avaient du mal à le reconnaître, ses amis aussi d'ailleurs, où était le Stiles qui parler en cours à ne plus savoir s'arrêter ? Celui qui concoctait des plans pour s'amuser ? A l'heure du déjeuner, la bande était assise à table, Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Allisson et Stiles, ils riaient et Lydia proposa de sortir à la fin des cours, tous acceptèrent sauf Stiles.

- Bah pourquoi mec, vient ! Ça fait longtemps que nous avons rien fait ensemble. Réclama Isaac

- Désolé les gars, je ne peux pas, j'ai un truc à faire.

- Quel genre de truc ?

Scott s'inquiétait, Stiles et lui ne se voyait plus depuis plusieurs jours, il répondait à peine au SMS, il ne passait plus de temps avec la meute non plus.

- Faites vos truc de loups et laisser moi faire mes trucs d'humain fragile ! Merci

Généralement ça se finissait toujours comme ça, Stiles quittant la table avant tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec ses amis, mais parfois, leur côté surnaturel le rendait un peu jaloux, alors qu'ils se mettent à parler d'entrainement avec Derek, la meute, ça allait cinq minutes… Généralement dès qu'il tombait sur l'un d'eux dans l'après-midi, il s'excusait et trouvait une excuse toujours différente pour justifier son attitude. Parfois il arrivait en colère aux entraînements de Chris et celui-ci le remettait toujours en place dans la seconde.

- La colère dans ce que l'on travaille chez toi n'a pas sa place, si tu veux pouvoir agir, il te faut être maître de toi, jamais tu n'arriveras à analyser ton environnement et avancer si tu es pris sous la colère. Respiration. Concentration. Ecoute. Sont tous des mots clés

Il essayait de mettre en pratique ce que Chris lui enseignait comme il lui avait demandé. Mais Stiles est un hyperactif et parfois c'est difficile pour lui, mais il était tellement motivé qu'il y arrivait. Chris lui avait alors demandé de trouver un point d'ancrage pour ce recentrer quand son syndrome le prenait. Et curieusement, il avait trouvé facilement. Sa motivation. Moucher Derek. Alors dès que sa concentration partait en vrille comme souvent chez l'hyperactif, il fermait les yeux et pensait à Derek et la tête qu'il ferait lorsqu'il tentera de le ridiculiser une fois de plus.

Côté physique, Stiles était content, il avait remarqué que sa silhouette se musclait, ses bras se formaient à force de parer les coups. Il s'améliorait de jour en jour, même si parfois c'était plus dur que d'autre. Mais il s'accrochait, c'était son but, ne plus faire honte à Derek, à Lydia… En plus de se déplacer dans le noir, il avait appris à stopper les attaques ce qui lui valut au début des gros hématomes, mais comme il se le répétait sans cesse, il s'en fichait. Les jours s'accumulaient et bientôt des semaines de travail se couchaient derrière lui.

Mais à côté, on entendait d'autres attaques de loups garou, et Stiles savait qu'il allait devoir aider la meute bientôt, déjà ces derniers jours, Scott lui réclamer son aide, mais Stiles ne pouvait se couper en deux, alors dès qu'il rentrait le soir, il parlait avec Scott au téléphone et faisait des recherches pour eux. Mais n'avait encore jamais été les voir. Avec tristesse, il se rendit compte que la meute lui manquait. Même Derek, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, il avait juste hâte de lui prouver qu'il n'était plus le petit humain méprisable.

La semaine suivante, il apprit à rendre les coups même si ce n'était pas prévu, Chris estimait qu'il se débrouillait bien et que la motivation était une arme redoutable, alors autant qu'il continue sur sa lancée. Contre toute attente, Stiles aimait ça. D'abord le sac, il avait un rictus quand il le voyait, est-ce que c'est comme ça que Derek le voyait ? Alors il tapait. D'abord maladroitement, puis plus rapide, plus fort sous les conseils et les exercices de Chris. Une amitié de coach/protégé s'installait. Il ne parlait jamais des autres, d'Allisson ou de Scott, ils parlaient des attaques uniquement, leurs impressions ou ce qu'ils savaient. Sans arrières pensées. Parfois Stiles se disait qu'il aurait aimé avoir ce genre de relation avec son père, mais il aimait celle qu'il avec actuellement avec lui.

Un soir, après sa douche, il discutait avec Scott qui était chez Derek avec le reste de la meute et la bande. Ils se préparaient à sortir en repérage pour trouver la meute d'Alpha, selon les infos qu'ils avaient recueillis de Chris, sans dire que cela venait de lui, Stiles en avait déduit qu'ils se trouvaient en périphérie de la ville près de la centrale électrique. Les recherches de ce soir allaient se centrer là-bas.

- Stiles, on a besoin que tu viennes !

- Quoi mais pourquoi ?

Dire qu'il stressait était un euphémisme, il n'était pas encore prêt, personne n'avait vraiment remarqué les changements chez lui, sauf son père qui avait dû lui prêter de l'argent pour qu'il se rhabille, puisque qu'il avait pris en taille au niveau du torse, des bras et des épaules, il avait enfin ses tablettes. Il avait évité plusieurs choses aussi en cours qui n'avait surpris semble-t-il que lui. Comme Isaac qui voulait lui faire peur en lui claquant la porte du casier, mais il l'avait senti venir et avez fermé avant lui et le regardait en souriant, ou encore quand Allisson aller faire tomber son assiette de son plateau et que Stiles avait réussi à le rattraper avec grâce, entre autre chose…

- On a besoin que tu nous apporte les plans de la centrale et que tu nous guide

- Scott…

- Laisse tomber Scott on peut se débrouiller sans lui, ce n'est qu'un humain que veux-tu qu'il fasse.

La joute de Derek avait fini de le décider. Il avait juste claqué un « j'arrive » et avait raccroché. Le temps d'enfiler un Jean et un t-shirt avec une veste en cuir, de hacker les serveurs et récupérer les plans et le voilà parti.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**A demain ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et bien vous n'imaginez pas à quel point toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas repris l'écriture et j'avais peur d'avoir perdu la main ;)**

**Pour englober les réponses, oui Derek est un sale C** pour l'instant, parce qu'on le voit sous les yeux de Stiles, dans sa tête il le déteste, mais ailleurs... Et oui, j'ai lu beaucoup sur ce paring, et dans la quasi totalité, Stiles est celui qui se comporte comme une adolescente en manque. J'aime voir Stiles comme un homme endurcie qui s'est gérer ses émotions, comme dans la série, il est intense en émotion mais reste un mec ;) Enfin voilà mon point de vue...**

**Alors amusez vous pour le reste, voici la première confrontation Sterek !**

**Julie**

* * *

Même s'il savait qu'il était repéré il prit son souffle avant d'ouvrir la grande porte coulissante et entrer le dos fier, une pensée pour Chris, et de constater que les autres le fixait comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. La meute qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des semaines n'en revint pas, il était différent. Plus grand, plus… athlétique. Devant leur tête il ne sut quoi dire, alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux.

- Quoi ? Je peux repartir si vous voulez !

- Non !

Ils lui firent une place en reprenant contenance, seul Derek le fixait de son regard perçant voulant savoir ce qu'il se cacher derrière tout ça, derrière le Stiles chétif qu'il connaissait et qui avait tendance (souvent) à l'énerver.

Il salua la meute d'un signe de tête en se plaçant entre Scott et Derek, il se concentra pour ne pas se mettre à stresser et étala les plans devant lui.

- Alors voilà, l'entrée est ici, vous avez des issues de secours, ici, ici, ici et là.

Il pointa le dernier endroit et se mit à regarder tout le monde pour être sûr que tout le monde écoutait.

- Il y a normalement des gardes aux entrées et aux sorties, mais d'après ce que je sais, si la meute se cache dans le coin, il serait préférable de ne pas vous faire remarquer avant d'arriver derrière le bâtiment qui mène directement dans la forêt côté ouest. J'ai découvert un passage qui passe du lycée qui est là et qui passe dessous la centrale jusqu'ici.

Il pointa tour à ton l'entrée et la sortie du tunnel.

- Avec ça, la meute d'Alpha sera prise par surprise, après c'est à vous de jouer !

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Erika

C'est là que Stiles grimaça, il en avait parlé longuement avec Chris, s'ils se pointaient tous là-bas, ils risquaient de se faire tuer rapidement. Les Alphas sont beaucoup trop nombreux et trop puissants. Et la meute de Derek est trop jeune. Ce qu'il ne se retint pas de dire à son public.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Stiles ! Aboya Derek

- Non mon neveu, il a raison. Si on y va pour se battre nous n'y arriveront jamais.

- Merci Peter ! Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, Scott sourit, ça y est son ami était de retour. Mais Derek commença a grondait et dès le faible mouvement de poitrine Stiles l'avait capté. Il se prépara et quand Derek lui gronda dessus, il ne broncha pas le regardant fixement.

- Rentre tes dents Derek, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te mordre

Et sur ce il se retourna sur Peter et lui proposa une autre solution qu'il savait être refusé d'avance.

- Il vous faut quelqu'un pour entrer et observer pour avoir le maximum d'information sur le terrain. Vous ne pouvez pas y aller et espérer avoir l'avantage du lieu.

Allisson tiqua à cette phrase, elle avait déjà entendu ça. Elle le regarda et observa en silence. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs. Peter se massa le menton en regardant Stiles qui patientait.

- Tu as raison, mais qui envoyer

- Je peux y aller

Scott toujours volontaire était déjà prêt à partir. Derek donna le feu vert d'un coup de tête et Stiles grimaça une seconde fois. Ce qui n'échappa à personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Stiles ? Demanda Isaac

Il souffla et posa ses mains sur les plans et regarda tout le monde, la suite n'allait pas plaire.

- Si un loup y va… il sera vite repéré. Vous vous êtes tous plus ou moins déjà rencontré, battus, affronté, peu importe. Ils ont votre odeur ! Un pas là-dedans et vous ne ferez pas deux minutes.

- On sera en arrière poste pour intervenir. Insista Derek

- Et alors ?

Stiles le snoba et planta son regard sur lui sans peur, sans stress, et sans battements de cœurs erratiques.

- Quel intérêt de faire blesser qui que ce soit pour deux minutes d'exploration infructueuse ?

- Que proposes-tu alors ? D'y aller peut être ? Laisse-moi rire !

Et Derek ne riait pas du tout. Même s'il semblait que Stiles ai pris quelques centimètres il en était pas moins qu'il était hors de question qu'il y aille. Autant couper court de suite à ses plans farfelus.

- Oui, j'y vais, je repère les lieux, les faiblesses et les points forts, je ressorts. Point barre.

Allisson tiqua encore… Les rouages dans sa tête commençaient à travailler. La meute observait le langage corporel des deux hommes, parce que là, Stiles n'avait rien d'un ado. Derek commençait à fulminer sévère et Stiles ne laissait rien paraître. Peter sourit se disant que les choses allaient être intéressantes. Alors que Scott ne savait pas s'il devait demander à Stiles s'il n'avait pas une autre idée.

- Et que vas-tu faire si un Alpha te remarque ?

- Un code, je cours, vous rappliquez en cas de problème

- Tu es sérieux là !

- Oui, bordel Derek vas-tu une fois pour toute me faire confiance dans ta putin de vie de merde ?

Stiles commençait à sentir la colère grimper, il avait pris son temps, mais là il fallait qu'il bouscule Derek pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était plus le petit Stiles gringalet qui le répugnait. Le groupe se figea et Derek n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il lui montre qui était le chef ici. Il grogna plus fort, ses pupilles rouges flamboyants dans son regard.

- A y est !C'est bon je t'ai énervé ? Bien !

Il s'écarta de la table et posa sa veste sur un fauteuil laissant deviner son torse musclé et ses larges épaules. Les filles en retinrent leurs souffles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Stiles ? murmura Lydia mais qui ne passa inaperçue auprès de personne.

- Vas-y Derek ! Aboie !

Il le cherchait, il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était excité plutôt qu'autre chose. Derek mordit dans le vide, lui-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se laissait aller à la colère comme ça, son loup était en rage devant se petit impertinent. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne devait pas lui faire de mal.

Alors Derek amorça le premier coup vers Stiles qui se tenait bien droit. Il l'observait mettre son pied gauche en appui, et son bras droit se leva. Stiles esquiva à gauche sous la stupeur de ses spectateurs. Stupéfait Derek recommença et Stiles esquiva encore. Et encore. Il le bloqua du bras, du poing, des jambes, mais jamais ne lui rendit ses coups. De rage Derek décida de sauter en prenant de l'élan mais une fois au sol, Stiles fut plus rapide et tourna sur lui-même au sol pour lui jeter le pied dans les chevilles. Derek tomba sur le ventre lourdement. Sans s'en rendre compte les autres se mirent à applaudir et approcher les deux adversaires. Derek fini par se relever sous forme humaine ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Stiles avait grandi.

Peter vint se mettre à côté de son neveu lui tapotant le dos, pendant qu'Allisson rangea discrètement son téléphone dans sa poche. Stiles respirait normalement en apparence mais en fait il était extatique ! Il avait fermé le clapet du grand méchant loup et même tout l'or du monde ne valait rien à côté de ça ! Il se rapprocha de lui à même hauteur du regard et attendit quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas un Loup, je ne suis pas un enfant non plus. Soit tu acceptes ça et tu me laisse y aller… ou alors je pars et plus jamais tu ne me reverras autour de ta meute. Après tout, tu penses que je ne te suis d'aucune utilité n'est-ce pas ? Si vous voulez tous allez-vous faire tuer par fierté, allez-y. Mais Scott est mon frère avant tout et je te jure que s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit …

- C'est bon !... ok

Derek capitulait, de manière étonnante, il ne voulait pas voir Stiles partir, déjà ces longues semaines où, étrangement son absence le perturbé, étaient déjà suffisantes. Il observa ce nouvel homme et se mit à avoir du mal à respirer, il se reprit vite et tendit la main vers lui en signe de paix. Son homologue observa cette main puis le regarda une nouvelle fois et lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui où ses fossettes se mélangeaient à ses grains de beautés sur la joue. Derek eu un mouvement de recul intérieur. Stiles fier de lui, lui serra la main pour sceller leur nouvelle entente.

- Bon on devrait s'y mettre, on a déjà pris du retard les enfants !

Peter rassembla la troupe quand Stiles reprit sa veste et en sortie de sa poche des oreilles minuscules, trois exactement.

- Pour Allisson, Lydia et moi.

Les autres le regardent sans comprendre pendant que les filles les installent dans leur oreille.

- Nous pauvres humains, n'avons pas l'ouïe fine, nous allons donc avoir besoin de repère extérieur. Il me faut un contact dehors qui portera ça, c'est un micro. Il sera relié à nous trois. Au moindre problème, un code, et je sors ou on vient me chercher. Ça marche ?

- Euh… c'est moi où tu as tout prévu ?

Scott était abasourdi, autant que les autres, mais il est le seul à avoir pu parler. Stiles haussa les épaules et sourit.

- Fils de fic !

Derek revient sur terre et mit le micro sur son t-shirt. Les autres comprirent de suite, qu'il allait être l'interlocuteur secret. Ce qui fit sourire Peter qui n'en doutait pas une seconde.

- Quel est le code ? Demanda Derek en l'installant

- Chaussettes

Tous relevèrent la tête vers Stiles. Avait-il perdu la tête ? A n'en plus douter oui, vu le spectacle qu'il leur offrait ce soir, ils avaient tous l'impression de vivre Halloween deux fois cette année.

- Non tu es sérieux ? Et comment vas-tu sortir le code « chaussettes ». Avec les guillemets s'il vous plaît de la part de Derek

- Tout simplement ! « chaussettes » ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu compliques la chose ?

Il lui fit encore une fois son plus beau sourire avec son regard de clown et Derek se dit que c'était la fin, il allait avoir sa mort sur la conscience. Dans quel contexte, ça il ne le savait pas encore.

Dans l'heure, ils sont à l'entrée du tunnel, après un test, les micros ne passaient pas d'un bout du tunnel à l'autre, il fallait qu'ils soient tous à la sortie côté forêt. Des portes blindées s'y trouvaient, en cas de problèmes, les filles, protégées d'Erika, les refermeraient pour se protéger. Plus loin, Derek, Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Boyd et Peter avançaient en silence. Le moindre bruit suspect pouvait alerter le moindre lupin. Après plusieurs minutes ils repérèrent les lieux, un vieil entrepôt abandonné.

- Stiles, tu te souviens, on venait ici quand on était gosse

- Ouai… De mémoire, il y a deux étages en mezzanine, deux grandes portes et deux petites latérales de secours.

- Et une ouverture sur le toit aussi

Selon les informations des garçons, Derek éparpilla sa troupe.

- Boyd, Peter aller de l'autre côté au cas où. Scott, Isaac restaient ici, moi j'avance avec Stiles. Au code, on bouge.

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête, les deux premiers partirent, quand les deux autres grimpèrent dans les arbres pour masquer leurs odeurs et avoir une vue de l'ensemble. Stiles et Derek avancèrent toujours en silence. A une centaine de mètre, Derek s'arrêta et laissa Stiles avancer seul, non sans le retenir une dernière fois et lui lançant un regard qui en disait long sur le fait de faire attention. Stiles ne s'avait pas s'il devait être flatté qu'il s'inquiète ou vexé qu'il ne l'en croit pas capable. Il fit le moins de bruit possible et observa tout autour de lui, écouta et ressenti. Son mantra en tête, il remarqua la porte secours côté gauche entre ouverte. Il jeta un regard et aperçut des caisses empilés sur le côté. Un dernier regard à Derek qu'il s'avait être à sa vue alors que lui non, et il entra.

De son côté Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de piétiner, pourquoi avait-il accepté ça déjà ? Ah oui, Stiles lui avait prouvé qu'il serait au moins se défendre et se protéger en cas d'attaque, ou du moins, d'un seul Alpha, pas d'une meute complète. Putin ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé aller là-dedans ?

- Derek… déstresse

Stiles avait chuchoté mais c'était suffisant pour que Derek l'entende puisqu'il était calé sur lui, pour sa protection bien sûr.

- Je ne stresse pas

- Tu parles… j'entends ta respiration

Surprit, il ne répondit pas et attendit que Stiles continue son exploration. D'ailleurs celui-ci repéra un rail supérieur avec des chaînes, sans doute suffisamment solide pour en attacher quelques-uns, par contre il doute que les chaînes soient en argent. Le point faible est la vue imprenable sur l'ensemble de l'entrepôt une fois que l'on est à l'étage, il voyait derrière sa cachette le bureau à l'étage où il pouvait distinguer une partie de la meute. Les jumeaux maléfiques, la fétichiste de pieds, Deucalion… Il en manquait un, le gros baraqué ! Stiles reprit ses esprits en se focalisant sur son ancrage, rien que de penser au dernier Alpha manquant, il était un peu prit de panique. Derek avait entendu son cœur accélérer puis plus rien.

- Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Ça quoi ?

Stiles était concentré, il s'avança un peu en se remettant à couvert d'une autre caisse. En observant bien, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait beaucoup de caisse dans cet entrepôt alors qu'il était censé être abandonné. Il jeta un coup d'œil le plus discrètement possible, des bidons de gazoline. Ils comptaient faire quoi avec ça ? S'immolé et fêter la nouvelle année ?

- Putin…

- Stiles, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Derek se mit à paniquer, aux aguets prêt à courir. Les filles l'entendirent et se statufièrent alors qu'Erika se mettait en position d'attaque, prête à tout. Les quatre loups perchés dans leurs arbres attendaient électriquement.

- Ils ont de quoi faire brûler la forêt ou….

- Ou quoi…. Stiles ?

- Attends…

N'étant pas sûr, Stiles s'avança un peu plus. Il entendit d'abord un bruit métallique. Il s'arrêta et attendit, bientôt des bruits de pas, lourds. Le gros balaise ! Il imagina sa stature et entendit les pas s'éloigner, puis monter. Il allait rejoindre les autres Alphas. Une fois la voie libre, Stiles changea de position et roula sous une table. Il avait une vue imprenable sur la longueur du hangar. Les deux entrés grandes ouverts, la lumière de la demi-lune entrait par la grande porte arrière. Il avait vu des choses sur la table alors il prit son courage à deux main et s'extirpa délicatement pour observer ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Des bidons, des fusées de détresse et des plans, a bien regarder, il s'agissait des plans…. De chez Derek. Ils allaient mettre le feu chez Derek…. S'il avait bien observé les notes, ils comptaient les enfermer et les brûler vifs. Surprit, il s'appuya sur la table une fraction de seconde. Celle de trop. La table bougea et un bidon vide tomba trop loin de lui. Stiles se baissa immédiatement en observant le bureau de l'étage. Ils l'avaient entendu. Deucalion, demanda aux Jumeaux maléfique de s'en charger et retint les autres. Pourquoi ? Surement qu'ils pouvaient venir à bout d'un simple humain.

- Et merde !

- Stiles ? Stiles !

- CHAUSSETTE ! JE SORS !

* * *

**Heuuu, vous n'allez pas me taper hein ?**

**A demaiiiiinnn ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wahouuu ! Quel plaisir de vous lire, vraiment ça fait du bien ! ;)**

**Alors voici la suite de notre aventure, en y découvrira un Derek un peu différent ^^**

**Alors à vos yeux ! Prêt ! Lecture !**

**Julie :D**

* * *

- CHAUSSETTE ! JE SORS !

Derek accourut aussi vite qu'il put, le cœur battant, Stiles était dans la merde, il le sentait. Stiles, lui, se dit qu'il était temps de bouger et fila en vitesse vers la porte la plus proche, celle par laquelle il était entré. Les jumeaux aux fesses. N'ayant affaire qu'à un humain ils ne s'unirent pas de suite. Mais courant vite, il était à leur portée quand ils voulurent saisir en même temps les épaules de Stiles. Celui-ci s'accroupie et se jeta en arrière, sur le dos et leur mit à chacun un coup de pied dans le dos. En se relevant le plus gracieusement du monde, les jumeaux basculèrent en avant tout en se retenant l'un à l'autre. Laissant assez de temps à Stiles pour courir vers l'entrée de devant sous les yeux des loups garou énervés à l'étage. Mais Deucalion, les retint toujours.

- La porte de devant ! La porte de devant !

Derek changea à la dernière minute de direction, Scott et Isaac le suivirent en urgence. Stiles couru aussi vite qu'il put, il y était presque quand les jumeaux lui revinrent dessus.

- Jamais fatigué vous ! Incroyable !

Voulant jouer, les jumeaux restèrent comme ils étaient, les yeux rouges, toutes babines dehors. Aiden se jeta le premier sur Stiles, le gringalet du lycée allait morfler ! Mais Stiles para ! Ethan s'y mit à son tour, et Stiles continua, Derek fini par arriver et s'arrêta devant ce spectacle, interdit. Stiles se battait. Il parait les deux en même temps, même s'il n'avait pas la force des loups, il gérait, mais quand les jumeaux en eurent marre, ils fusionnèrent sous le regard de Stiles qui admit tout de même avoir un raté.

- Ah ouai quand même ! Bon ben comme on a dit hein ! Lourd… et lent !

Stiles en profita pour shooter dans le pied par une acrobatie technique, les jumeaux en pleine fusion tombèrent avant qu'ils n'aient terminé. Marre de ce manège Deucalion, laissa la fétichiste des pieds partir. Elle se lécha les lèvres et sauta directement de la mezzanine.

- Carrément quoi !

Pas vraiment surprit, Stiles se prépara se demandant si Derek aller arriver. Ce qu'il fit en sauta au-dessus de lui pour arrêter la furie dans son élan. Scott et Isaac arrivèrent juste derrière. Scott prit son ami par le bras.

- On y va !

Stiles obéit et courut avec Scott, laissant Isaac avec Derek. Mais en sortant Stiles aperçut une caisse de gazoline à gauche et une fusée de détresse sur sa droite. Le combat reprenait derrière lui, et il s'en voulu de les laisser seuls avec ces cinglés.

- Scott attend !

- Quoi ?

Il attrapa en courant le fusé et couru de l'autre côté, vida un bidon sur tous les autres et alluma la fusée et où la lumière lui illumina la moitié du visage. Il se mit à siffler si fort que tous les loups se stoppèrent. Au même moment la furie lacéra la gorge de Derek qui s'écroula la main sur la plaie, les yeux effrayés. Stiles cria

- DEREK !

Enervé au possible, il regarda Isaac tenir Derek qui tenait serré sa gorge. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et grognèrent plus fort encore.

- Un geste et je fous le feu à toute votre merde ! C'est clair ?

En silence ils regardèrent Deucalion là-haut, qui signa de la tête son accord, et ils les laissèrent partir.

- On remballe les gars. Stiles donna sa fusée à Scott et rejoignit Derek et aida Isaac à le porter.

Ils coururent comme ils purent et arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du tunnel. Erika avec l'aide de Boyd refermèrent la porte blindée, au moins ils étaient en sécurité. Derek gémit et ils l'allongèrent à même le sol, Peter regarda la plaie, leur vision nocturne leur permettait de voir comme en plein jour.

- Elle n'est pas si profonde, je ne pense pas que la jugulaire soit touchée ! Stiles mets tes mains ! Il me faut de quoi stopper tout ce sang

- Quoi ?

- Dépêche Stiles !

- Ok ! ok…

Tremblant il mit ses mains là où Peter les lui avait posés, dans le noir, il ne voyait rien. Son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit ! Il était en train de paniquer, il avait joué au grand mais il était en train de perdre la partie, ce n'était pas prévue.

- Concentre toi merde !

Il se parlait plus pour lui-même mais les autres purent l'entendre. Alors il pensa à son ancre, c'est-à-dire Derek et la tête qu'il avait tiré quand il lui avait prouvé qu'il en valait la peine. Ça en valait la peine. Il revoyait son regard perdu, sa bouche ouverte. Il l'avait fait rire. Et là il se calma, son cœur ralentit encore une fois. Il respira profondément et pouvait sentir le sang couler sous ses doigts, le reniflement des filles, les grondements inquiets des loups, Peter qui se déshabille pour prendre son t-shirt qu'il lacéra en plusieurs bandes.

- Comment tu as fait, chuchota Derek

- Hein ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais Stiles pleurait et reniflait doucement. Alors il réfléchit à la question de Derek.

- Ca quoi ?

- Ton cœur… il a ralentit

Il se sentit con sur le coup, il respira de nouveau plus lentement, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quoi il pensait pour se calmer, se serait absurde, et puis c'est un truc à lui merde ! Il était perdu, tétanisé.

- C'est son ancre, comme pour vous

Allisson avait répondu à sa place, comprenant que Stiles ne lui dira pas. Même dans le noir celui-ci tourna la tête vers la voix de la fille de Chris, elle avait compris. Il l'avait compris.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi en avoir besoin….

- Chut Derek, ne parle pas…

Peter revint et plaça une boule de linge sur la blessure et banda le reste autour de sa gorge, au soulagement de Stiles qui ne sentait plus le flux sanguin sous ses doigts dorénavant. Une fois l'écoulement stabilisé ils aidèrent Derek à se redresser pour qu'une une fois chez lui il puisse cicatriser.

Stiles resta sur place quand les autres avancèrent, il entendit Allisson venir près de lui et lui prendre la main. Sa main pleine de sang, mais elle s'en fichait, Stiles avait grandi et elle était fier de lui.

- Mon père peut être fier de toi Stiles

Il ne répondit pas de suite, écoutant les pas qui s'éloignaient d'eux. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Même si elle ne voyait rien elle l'entendait. Alors elle pressa sa main et ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à la sortie.

La blessure mit pratiquement deux jours à cicatriser, tour à tour ils ont fait le garde malade et dans son sommeil, Derek répétait la même chose tout le temps. « Stiles »

Quand ce fut le tour de jeune homme et qu'il entendit son prénom, il ne sut comment réagir, d'abord il prit peur, bah oui, il avait dit à Derek que ça se passerait mieux s'il y allait lui, et au final il a failli y passer. Ensuite, de la honte d'avoir voulu voir ce visage abasourdi par pure vengeance contre lui et la meute que ne lui accordait aucune confiance. Au final, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais dû venir ce soir-là. Envoyer bouler Scott et tout le monde et aller se coucher. Alors il était sorti et n'était plus revenu dans la chambre. Il prit soin tout de même à informer le groupe de ce qu'il avait découvert là-bas avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Il compte mettre le feu au bâtiment

- Ici ?

- Oui, a première vue, ils vont vouloir vous encercler et tout barricader, si j'étais eux je ferais ça à la prochaine pleine lune, la peur vous ferez vous battre entre vous, aucune chance que l'un d'entre vous n'en sorte vivant. Dit Stiles calmement.

- Il a raison, notre union fait notre faiblesse cette fois ci. On va devoir se séparer

- Peter, on ne peut pas faire ça ! Et vous ? Où allez-vous aller ?

Scott avait raison, Peter et Derek habitaient là, ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser là. En plus Derek était encore faible, la lune est dans deux jours, serait-il en état d'ici là ?

- Derek et moi ne sommes pas le problème, Isaac sait se contrôler, mais pas Erika et Boyd, il faut trouver un endroit où les mettre pour les protéger de la lune

Tout le monde réfléchissait, proposait, réfutaient, aucune solution ne semblait tenir la route. Mais Allisson eu une idée.

- La banque

Un froid polaire s'abattit, elle se doutait, mais c'était la seule solution, les Alphas les avaient enfermés là à l'abri des effets de la lune, Erika avait été sauvé de justesse ce jour-là. Mais les deux concernés n'étaient pas ravi.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas !

- Moi non plus, vous ne savez pas ce que c'était d'être là-dedans !

- Erika, Boyd, on comprend, mais c'est la seule solution que nous ayons. Tempéra Peter

- Ce n'est que pour une nuit, si vous voulez je resterai avec vous !

- Stiles !

- Quoi ? Faut les comprendre aussi !

Le silence plana de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Stiles, trouve la solution.

- Le tunnel ! Les portes sont blindés, il faut que l'on s'assure que les portes ne s'ouvrent pas côté ouest, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur, et ne garder que l'autre entrée ne s'ouvrant que de l'extérieur !

Tous réfléchir à sa proposition, en temps normale, enfin, il y a quelques mois de cela, Derek lui en aurait surement mis une, mais cette fois, les autres semblaient l'écouter. Peter accepta, les deux intéressé aussi puis, petit à petit les autres également. La question était maintenant réglée. Les humains pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

La lune était pour ce soir et Isaac avait accompagné Scott pour mettre Erika et Boyd en sécurité. Scott ferait le gaie avec Isaac. Peter avait emmené Derek de l'autre côté de la ville, il allait un peu mieux, avait protesté qu'il pouvait s'occuper de sa meute, mais sa meute lui avait assuré qu'il avait encore besoin de repos. Il avait abdiqué. Étonnement !

Stiles était allongé dans son lit, regardant le plafond, il sentait la lumière de la lune sur sa peau et frissonna en pensant à ses amis dehors, il fit alors un SMS à Scott qui lui répondait que les deux loups enfermés tenaient le coup. Ils arrivaient petit à petit à conserver le contrôle. Ensuite il pensa à Derek, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il l'avait entendu dire son nom, soit il y a moins de deux jours. Et le remord le tenaillait, il n'aurait jamais dû faire tout ça, pour l'énerver encore plus. Il s'en voulait, car au final, il l'aimait bien.

On toqua à sa porte et il fut surprit de trouver Allisson.

- Hé !

Il se redressa sur son lit et la laissa prendre place, elle lui demanda comment il allait et lui retourna la politesse. Finalement, après quelques minutes gênantes, elle commença

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça Stiles ?

Il souffla, frotta sa tignasse et essuya son visage. En y réfléchissant bien, maintenant il ne sait plus pourquoi il a fait ça.

- Au départ je voulais prouver que je n'étais le petit faible du groupe

- Tu n'es pas faible Stiles

- Non je suis le petit marrant, celui qui n'a que des plans B pourri et à qui on est obligé de sauver les fesses !

- Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu le sais !

- Alors pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais fait confiance dans la meute hein ! Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être Daphné dans Scoubidou

- Scott et moi te faisons confiance

- Oui mais dès que l'on touche au loup, on m'écarte, toi on te garde parce que tu es une chasseuse en herbe, Lydia est… un truc ! Et moi je ne suis rien ! Mise à part le souffre-douleur de Derek Hale ! A ça oui, s'il faut faire peur ou taper, là Stiles sert à quelque chose ! Mais sinon je ne suis rien à ses yeux !

Il serra les poings, il était de nouveau énervé, ce qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas pris son traitement ce soir. Il les prit dans ses gestes mécaniques qu'Allisson observa et tilta.

- C'est pour ton hyperactivité ?

- Oui

Il finit d'avaler et vidant son verre qu'il posa en silence.

- C'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'un point d'ancrage

- Oui, mon niveau de concentration ne dépasse pas les 10 minutes en moyenne, après il faut que je passe à autre chose, mais…. Grâce à ton père, j'arrive à rester fixé sur ce que je fais, à ne pas me perdre dans mes divagations, et c'est un réel soulagement !

Le dire à voix haute lui fit un bien fou ! Tout ce que les autres voyaient été un Stiles excentrique qui gesticulait et parler à tort et à travers, jamais personne ne s'était posé de question plus profonde. Allisson finit par partir et Stiles se remit au lit.

Vers 4h du matin alors que les premiers rayons du soleil n'allait plus tarder à se pointer et Stiles reçu un appel inconnu. Quand il décrocha et fut surprit d'avoir Peter en ligne.

- Stiles tu dors ?

- Vous en avez encore beaucoup comme ça des questions pourries ?

- Irritable je vois !

- Détestable vous êtes !

- Bon, il faut que tu me rejoignes à la sortie de la ville, Derek sent son contrôle se perdre, il te réclame

- Attendez ! Quoi ? Comment ça moi ?

Pour la peine il était réveillé, assit sur son lit, il frotte ses tempes massivement. Peter enchaîna.

- Je ne sais pas, je crois que la perte de sang et la pleine lune ne l'aide pas, son loup veut sortir.

Stiles fit le poisson quelques secondes, il ne comprenait rien, est-ce que Peter comprenait lui-même quelque chose ? Il en doutait. Alors il se rhabilla d'un jean et d'un pull directement, sa veste et sort de la maison silencieusement, priant que le démarrage de Jeep ne fasse pas trop de bruit.

* * *

**Tadam !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fiou ! Un peu plus et j'oublié de mettre la suite, j'était tellement prise à regarder des vidéos sur Youtube que je me suis laissé emporté.**

**Enfin ! Je suis là et voici la suite, où nous avançons (un peu ?) dans l'histoire. **

**Au fait, je ne poste pas le weekend désolé, je le consacre à mes mouflets et mon mari... ;)**

**Donc pour la suite on se revoit lundi !**

**Bis**

**Julie**

* * *

Il roule depuis quelques minutes en grelottant quand il arrive enfin sur les lieux ou Peter l'attendait. Il descend et le suit dans la forêt où il caille profondément.

- Comment vous faites ! Il caille !

- Nous sommes des loups, nous avons plus chaud que la moyenne

- Bouillote mobile quoi !

Peter sourit et conduit Stiles jusqu'à Derek qui est assis au sol contre un arbre, il semble être entre deux mondes, un peu à l'ouest. Le jeune s'accroupi face à lui sans oser le toucher.

- Et mec ça va ?

Derek relève la tête les yeux rouge vermillon et grogne doucement.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression en fait

Il regarde Peter le regard incrédule qui veut dire « qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? » Peter lui mime de parler et de se lancer. Stiles lui fait la grimace du « tu me fais chier ».

- Heu… Derek, tu… tu n'as pas froid là ? Moi je suis gelé, j'aurai peut-être dû mettre un t-shirt dessous et un anorak aussi, ça n'aurait pas été du luxe !

Il rit, il se trouvait con là tout de suite. Putin qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien ! Alors il continua de rire en tombant sur les fesses pour finir par être assis, les genoux repliés. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagi Derek qui le regarda hypnotisé par le son qu'il produisait. Stiles en étant inconscient, continua de rire et Peter dû le rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'il voie Derek redevenir lui-même et se mettre à sourire faiblement. Stiles s'arrêta en reprenant son souffle. Il se relava en essuyant de son pantalon la terre qui lui collait aux fesses. Puis se tourna vers Derek pour lui tendre la main.

- Aller mon pote ! Debout !

Derek se leva sans le lâcher du regard, complètement hypnotisé par la nouvelle allure de Stiles, et une fois debout il ne lâcha pas la main du dernier. Tous les deux se regardèrent sans se lâcher la main et Stiles ne sut trop quoi en penser, quand tout à coup, les yeux de Derek deviennent rouge pétillant, oui, pétillant comme si des petits éclats de lumière dansaient dans ses yeux.

- Heu… Peter ?

L'oncle resté à l'écart approche au ton inquiet du jeune homme, Stiles reste perdu dans le regard de son homologue et Peter derrière lui se raidit.

- Ah ben merde alors !

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas Derek que tu as devant toi là

- Hein ?

Stiles prit un peu peur, prêt à se reculer mais Derek le prit dans ses bras sans que Stiles ne puisse rien faire, les bras pendu de chaque côté de son corps.

- C'est qui Peter si ce n'est pas lui ? Parce que si c'est un retour de Shining, dis le hein !

- Non c'est….

Et quand Derek se mit à ronronner serrant plus fort, Stiles en eut la chair de poule et donna la même réponse que Peter, le souffle court.

- Le loup…

- Le loup...

Sans qu'aucun n'ose bouger - car après un essai de la part de Stiles ou de Peter, le loup s'est mis à montrer les crocs et grogner ne voulant pas le lâcher - Stiles se dit que au moins, là, il avait chaud. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il finit par bouger ses bras et les taper maladroitement sur le dos de Derek.

- Aller, aller ! tout va bien Derek hein ! On va…

Il jeta un regard à Peter qui resta dubitatif. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, dieu qu'il était aidé !

- On va rentrer Ok ? Le soleil se lève regarde ! Et je ne sais pas si toi, mais moi j'irai bien me coucher, j'ai cours dans quelques heures !

Le loup leva les yeux vers les rayons du soleil, couina et disparu. Comme ça. Derek revint à lui et s'effondra dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que j'ai fait du sport dernièrement ! Ouf !

Il arriva tant bien que mal à supporter le poids de Derek avant que Peter ne vienne le secourir. Ils le mirent dans la Camaro de Derek et Stiles ferma la portière. La fixant quelques secondes.

- Tu as déjà vu ça ?

- J'en ai juste entendu parler

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Le loup _ (NA : Et là j'ai dans la tête la pub paf, paf, paf... le loup !.. ouai je sais c'est nul)_

- Oui ben ça j'avais cru comprendre merci !

- Non, tu n'as pas compris, le loup t'apprécie… beaucoup

- Beaucoup ?

Stiles ne voulait pas faire le débile mais il est arrivé à un moment de la semaine où il n'avait pas dormi assez, où il avait froid, et où il sentait que la journée à venir n'allait pas être de tout repos ! Les nerfs commençaient à s'effriter.

- Oui, beaucoup comme passionnément, à la folie…

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris !

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, il n'y croyait pas ! Mais et Derek ? Il en est conscient ? Sans qu'il n'ait à le formuler, Peter lui répondit.

- Je ne pense pas que Derek l'ait fait consciemment, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en rappelle

- Ouai… bon je vais rentrer, mon père va s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir dans ma chambre

Ils se saluèrent et Stiles rentra en silence chez lui, perdu dans ses réflexions il ne se vit même pas entrer dans sa chambre et prendre une douche, c'est quand le jet d'eau chaude le percuta qu'il refit surface. Derek je-fais-tout-le-temps-la-gueule et au loup grincheux étaient devenu Derek-le-shooté avec un loup amoureux…. De lui…oh putin !

Lui qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait penser ! Il apprécie Derek oui, mais aimer ? Il a aimé Lydia pendant tellement d'année qu'il se demande si un jour ça va passer. Mais bon, il a pris tous ces entraînements non pas pour elle à la base, mais bien pour lui, Derek, pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il était à la hauteur des autres… pour mériter son attention. Et il semblerait qu'il est réussi, même au-delà de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il était perdu…

Quand il arriva en cours, il crut s'endormir plusieurs fois, mais se retint de justesse, Scott l'aidant en lui donnant des coups de pieds, ou de coudes, ils n'avaient encore eu le temps de parler tous les deux, Stiles était arrivé à la bourre et il ne tenait pas à être coller, ce soir, il avait entraînement.

A l'heure du déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Allisson, Lydia et Isaac. Tous furent surprit de la tête de Stiles.

- Et ben mon vieux, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

L'interrogé s'installa face à Isaac pour lui répondre.

- Un truc de fou ! Vous ne me croirez jamais !

- Aller Stiles, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça ?

Il les regarda tour à tour et lâcha la bombe qu'il n'avait toujours pas finir de subir les ondes.

- Le loup de Derek m'aime bien… beaucoup même

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table. Scott et Isaac ne comprenaient pas, les filles non pus d'ailleurs, mais eux, étant des loups garou, auraient peut-être pu comprendre. Peut-être sont-ils trop jeunes ?

- Comment ça…. Beaucoup ? C'est ce que Derek t'a dit ?

- Non, Peter

- Peter ? Mais tu parlais de Derek !

Stiles souffla un bon coup et regarda autour de lui avec sa nouvelle carrure et sa nouvelle veste, les filles lui faisait des clins d'œil, ce matin même il avait trouvé un numéro de portable sur un bout de papier avec le petit mot « appelle-moi ! Alicia » Il était plus que perdu ! Il regarda ses amis à nouveaux.

- Cette nuit j'ai reçu un appel de Peter, Derek n'arrivait pas à garder le contrôle et il me réclamait. Alors j'y suis allé, j'ai essayé de le résonner et d'un coup il... ses yeux ont changé de couleur ! Rouge !

- Oui ça c'est normal Stiles

- Non Isaac, ce qui n'est pas normal c'est que dans le rouge, il y avait de trucs qui pétillaient !

- Hein ? Les trois en même temps le dévisagèrent

- Et l'instant d'après il me serre dans ses bras et il ronronne !

Stiles passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les aplatit sur la table faisant trembler son plateau et faire sursauter ses amis.

- Comment tu t'en es sorti ?

On est resté comme ça pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures ! Dès que nous essayons de bouger avec Peter, Derek grognait méchamment ! On a dû attendre les premiers rayons du soleil…. Et je vous jure…. Qu'en partant… le loup pleurait

Un silence de plomb s'acharnait décidément, tous les quatre s'attendaient à ce que Stiles se mette à crier « c'était une blague ! » mais jamais il ne vint. Lydia se lança tout de même.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Bah ! Tu l'aime ?

- Qui ? Tu me demande si j'aime vraiment un loup Lydia ?

Il n'en revenait pas ! Elle le prenait pour qui ? Un zoophile ?

- Oui ! Non ! Mais je parle de Derek, tu sais bien que l'un ne va pas sans l'autre

- Elle a raison !

- Merci les gars ! Écoutez… je crois que je m'emballe en fait ! Peter dit que Derek ne s'en souviendra surement pas en se réveillant. Alors autant se détendre hein ! Et puis je vous rappelle que l'on parle de Derek Là ! Celui qui me déteste !

- Tu veux convaincre qui là Stiles ! Lui dit son meilleur ami. Depuis l'autre soir, il ne prononce que ton nom, tu l'as toi-même entendu !

- On sait bien que tu as flippé depuis, tu n'as plus été le voir après ça

- Bien sûr que j'ai flippé ! J'ai joué les paons devant lui et au final il a failli mourir, je m'attends plutôt à ce qu'il veuille m'égorger avec ses dents comme il aime si bien me le rappeler !

Le silence revint mais la sonnerie aussi, et l'heure de retourner en court était de mise. Stiles laissa l'après-midi couler et sorti à la fin des cours pour rejoindre Chris.

Une fois sur les lieux, Chris ne l'ayant pas vu du weekend mais ayant entendu parler de leur soirée décida d'en savoir plus.

- Allisson m'a montré une vidéo ou tu te défends contre Derek, bien joué ! Un peu théâtral peut-être ?

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, mais en y réfléchissant, il était fier de lui, alors il sourit de toutes ses dents et accepta la main que Chris lui tendit.

- Il fallait que je marque le coup ! Mais je pense être tranquille maintenant

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ?

- Non !

Le jeune se frotta la tête, gêné.

- J'aimerais continuer, enfin… si vous êtes d'accord !

- Bien sûr Stiles, mais j'aimerais te demander une faveur

- Tout ce que vous voulez ! Je vous dois bien ça !

- Comme tu le sais, j'entraîne déjà Allisson, mais pas de la même façon que toi, elle ne connaît rien aux corps à corps, elle se perfectionne avec les armes c'est tout. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle s'entraîne avec toi lors de nos séances

Stiles ne savait pas s'il devait accepter ou non, il voulait que cela reste son secret, mais Allisson l'avait démasqué, mais ne l'avait pas jugé, il pouvait comprendre que Chris s'assure que ça fille sache se défendre une fois désarmé.

- Aucun problème, mais juste Allisson s'il vous plaît

- Merci fiston. Aller au boulot !

Et l'entraînement reprit, Chris s'était servi de la vidéo que sa fille avait faite, à l'insu des autres, pour analyser avec l'ado sa performance. Des points ont été revu, d'autre appuyé. Cordes à sauter, poire, pompes, abdos, il avait tout travaillé dans la journée et une fois sur la route de chez lui, il était épuisé, mais satisfait.

Son père était dans le salon, un dossier sur les genoux, les lunettes sur le bout du nez, littéralement. Il dormait. Pourtant il était encore tôt, à peine 20h. Inquiet il regarda sur la table de basse et trouva une boite de cachets, des calmants. Ne sachant combien il en prit il essaya de le réveiller le cœur battant.

- Papa, debout marmotte !... Papa allez !

Il lui tapota les joues et le secoua, mais rien, un autre regard autour de lui, il vit un verre vide et une bouteille de Jack Daniels pourtant neuve, il en manquait à peine. Il recommença à le réveiller.

- Papa ! Debout !... MERDE !

Il jura et prit son père, le maintenant sur le côté, un bras autour de ses épaules. Il claudiqua jusqu'à sa voiture et essaya de l'attacher sans trembler.

- Stiles ?

Il releva la tête en sursaut mais se cogna sur le plafonnier. Il jura et frotta sa tête rapidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Derek.

- Putin Derek merde ! Je n'ai pas le temps !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Il ne lui répondit pas de suite et ferma la portière, fit le tour en courant et monta dans sa voiture lâchant un « je dois aller à l'hôpital d'urgence ! » laissant Derek sur le trottoir.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Est-ce que vous saurez tenir d'ici lundi ?**

**Ouai je sais... suis une horrible personne...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bon lundi à tous et à toutes !**

**Chose promise, chose due, voici donc la suite de notre aventure et je tenais à vous remercier pour toutes vos impressions qui m'ont fait super plaisir !**

**Alors bonne lecture et j'attends vos com' !**

**Bye**

**Julie**

* * *

Stiles ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il fallait sept minutes et quarante-trois secondes pour arriver à l'hôpital, enfin ça c'était pied au plancher. Une fois sur les lieux il tomba sur Mélissa qui prit la situation en main.

- Stiles, dis-moi tout !

- Je ne sais pas, je suis rentré, il dormait, mais j'ai trouvé ça sur la table, il a bu de l'alcool je crois, s'il vous plaît Mélissa, faites quelque chose !

Flacon en main, la mère de Scott aida Stiles à mettre John sur un brancard et l'emmena dans la profondeur des couloirs, le fils sur les talons. Une infirmière se plaça devant lui avant la fermeture des portes pour l'empêcher de passer.

- Je suis désolé monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas passer

- Mais c'est mon père ! S'il vous plaît !

- Je suis désolé

Elle lui fit un dernier regard et les portes se refermèrent devant lui. Stiles resta là quelques instants interdit, que venait-il de se passer ? Il savait son père fatigué, et frustré de voir tous ces dossiers non classés. C'était une erreur, il n'aurait jamais dû lui dire, encore une belle connerie de Stiles Stilinski ! Il fit demi-tour et shoota dans un casier du hall des urgences qui fit tomber plusieurs magazines. De colère et d'impuissance il s'effondra le long du mur pour rester sur les fesses, les jambes affalés devant lui, tanpis s'il gênait la circulation, rien à foutre ! Il serra ses cheveux dans ses mains, la lèvre mordue à sang, s'interdisant de pleurer, mais prit d'une colère sourde qui lui fit claquer la tête contre le mur plusieurs fois.

- Stiles ! Arrête !... STILES !

Il s'arrêta finalement et regarda droit devant lui. Derek le regardait implorant, finissant par maintenir sa tête pour qu'il cesse de se faire mal. Mais Derek eu un mouvement de recul, le regard de Stiles n'était pas le même, il était dur et froid, comme les siens il y a encore quelques jours.

- Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! Putain Derek tu fais chier !

Stiles fini par se lever le bousculant au passage, tanpis si le loup voulait le bouffer, après tout qu'il le fasse, si son père s'en va, lui aussi ! D'ailleurs, il devrait peut-être le forcer un peu.

Il sortit des urgences et s'éloigna sachant que Derek le suivrait. Une fois assez loin il se retourna vivement surprenant Derek et le poussa de toutes ses forces. Derek voulu gronder mais il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal.

- Stiles, calme-toi

- Non !

Il recommença et Derek laissa paraître ses yeux rouges sang opaque. Stiles sourit, il lui fallait commencer par là. Alors il chargea une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, il lui mit une droite magistrale à laquelle Derek eu du mal à ne pas chanceler. Alors Stiles recommença et il y arriva. Se redressant, Derek sortie sa tête de loup et les griffes qui vont bien, grognant comme une nuit de pleine lune.

- Allez ! Vas-y Derek ! Je suis à toi !

Derek fonça et un corps à corps commença entre les deux hommes, parfois Stiles s'en prenait une mais le loup retenait ses coups, le sentant la colère grandit encore plus fort dans ses entrailles et Stiles enchaina les poings, les pieds sonnant Derek comme une cloche de Pâques.

- Arrête Stiles ! La colère ne t'aidera pas !

- Bouffe moi Derek, laisse-moi partir !

- Non !

Stiles voulait mourir, mais Derek ne le laisserait pas faire. Alors il se changea pour redevenir l'homme et laissa Stiles le frapper, encore et encore, encore et encore. Le sang coula de ses lèvres, de son arcade, de son nez. Mais jamais il n'a essayé de l'arrêté.

- Je suis sûr que ton père va s'en sortir Stiles

Stiles maintenant à califourchon sur lui, frappa, frappa toujours, le poing en sang, le sien et celui de Derek.

- Ne laisse pas la colère t'envahir Stiles…. Ne devient… pas….comme moi

Finalement, les coups eurent raison du loup et Derek sombra dans l'inconscience ce qui eut pour effet de calmer Stiles. Intérieurement il avait réussi à lui fermer le clapet, mais à quel prix ? Choqué il recula sur les fesses, essoufflé, les yeux humides de larmes. Il regarda ses mains en sang complètement perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour se perdre comme ça ? Qu'aller penser son père peut importe d'où il se trouvait ?

- Merde !

Il se remit sur les genoux à s'approcha de Derek, il écouta les battements de son cœur et sa respiration. Il était vivant, il respirait et son cœur battait. Il respira un peu mieux mais préféra attendre qu'il se réveille. Il aurait pourtant voulu retourner à l'hôpital, sa place était là-bas. Mais il était plein de sang et pas que de lui, il sentait quelques bleus naissant sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça, alors il prit son cellulaire et appella la seule personne qui peut le comprendre maintenant.

- Allo ?

- Scott… j'ai besoin de toi

Toujours assis aux côtés d'un Derek inconscient, Stiles vit arriver Scott vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mon père est à l'hôpital, il…. Je ne sais pas, il y avait un flacon de médoc et de l'alcool ! Il ne voulait pas se réveiller alors je l'ai amené ! Scott ma mère est morte dans cet hôpital ! Merde !

Il recommençait à paniquer et Scott se mit devant lui, oubliant Derek au sol. Il fixa son regard pour avoir toute son attention.

- Ton père va aller mieux j'en suis sûr. Tiens tes affaires de rechange et de quoi te nettoyer. Vas voir ton père je reste avec lui

- Je… je voulais… je suis si en colère… Scott, je ne veux pas que mon père me quitte !

- Ca n'arrivera pas Stiles ! Alors change toi et voir ma mère, elle a sûrement des nouvelles à te donner.

- Ok

Il finit par se lever en jetant un œil à Derek, les blessures commençaient à cicatriser. Il souffla et parti.

Une fois changé et le sang nettoyé il entra aux urgences, les magazines avaient été ramassé et il trouva Mélissa au comptoir des admissions.

- Mélissa !

Stiles, te voilà ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle prit son visage d'une main et étudia les hématomes qui commençaient à noircir. Elle grimaça mais n'insista pas.

- Comment va mon père ?

- Ça va, il est en salle de réveil pour le moment, il a pris un calment que le Dr. Garver lui avait prescrit, l'alcool a joué beaucoup, ajoute à ça la fatigue et le surmenage…. Mais il va bien

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

Je suis désolé, mais non, il faudra revenir demain, mais sache que je reste là et qu'à la moindre chose, je t'appelle, OK ?

Il hésita mais fini par accepter, il regarda une dernière fois les fameuses portes qui lui restaient fermées et sorti rejoindre Scott et Derek dans la forêt juste en face. Derek commençait juste à se réveiller et Stiles était gêné de l'avoir mis dans cet état.

- Tu peux y aller Scott, je vais m'occuper de lui

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… je lui dois bien ça, vas-y mon pote

Scott serra son ami dans ses bras s'assurant que son père allait bien et parti se retournant plusieurs pour voir Stiles reprendre place près de Derek, les genoux pliés et les doigts croisés sous son menton.

Il fallut encore une bonne demi-heure pour que Derek se réveille, mais une fois les yeux ouverts, ce sont des pupilles rouges étincelantes comme la nuit dernière qui le fixaient. Stiles dégluti et se mit sur les genoux, prêt à se relever aux moindres mouvements brusques. Le loup était revenu.

- Ecoute Derek… je suis désolé

Le loup pencha la tête sur le côté et le corps de Derek se mit face à Stiles dans la même position, un effet miroir, mais seul le loup observait les moindres détails du jeune homme. Enfin, surtout les moindres coups. Le souffle coupé, Stiles laissa le visage de Derek sous l'emprise du loup, frotter son nez sur chaque meurtrissure, la pommette gauche, la mâchoire à droite et le coin de la lèvre à droite. Stiles se sentit trembler, jamais il n'avait senti le visage de Derek si près du sien, la sensation était tellement grisante qu'il en ferma les yeux.

- Ca va aller… Derek, ça va aller

Il avait du mal à parler, la barbe naissante du Derek lui picotait le visage, mais malgré ce qu'il pensait, cela ne le gêna pas, au contraire, il en frissonna. Derek poussa une dernière fois du nez la joue du jeune homme qui ria soudainement. Que la situation était cocasse !

Et là Derek se remit mollement sur les fesses et baissa la tête, durant quelques secondes le fils du shérif ne sut quoi faire, mais doucement il leva la main droite, hésitant il laissa ses doigts glisser dans les cheveux du loup, celui-ci frissonna sous les yeux de Stiles qui reprit sa main rapidement. Derek releva la tête et son regard acier était revenu, ce qui lui fit un peu peur malgré tout.

- Derek ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Hem…. Ouai… je crois

Stiles se leva et aida l'homme à se relever, d'abord surprit, il accepta la main tendu et tous les deux attendirent de façon gênante.

- Ecoute

- Ecoute…

Stiles sourit et pour la première fois Derek aussi, le plus jeune se massa la nuque avant de reprendre.

- Viens je te ramène !

Le dernier accepta et il partir en direction de la Jeep, silencieux et un peu claudiquant. Quand ils se regardèrent, ils rirent tous les deux de leur situation. Une fois à l'intérieur, le conducteur mit un peu le chauffage, car mine de rien, il faisait froid !

- Stiles je… comment va ton père ?

- Les médecins disent que ça va… écoute Derek… Je suis désolé pour ce soir, d'abord de t'avoir envoyé bouler devant chez moi, qui d'ailleurs tu devras m'expliquer ce que tu faisais là hein ! Et après pour ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Et je dois dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a pris de te laisser faire comme ça ! J'aurai sûrement pu te tuer ! Pas que je me lance des fleurs hein ! Mais merde, tu t'es évanouie ! Et je ne suis qu'un putain d'humain !

Il commençait à balancer ses mains partout autour de lui ce qui fit rire Derek, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu faire ça ! Et cela était la première fois que Stiles le vit faire ça ! Alors il s'arrêta net et l'observa à son tour.

- Est-ce que je t'ai tapé trop fort ? Enfin… plus fort que ça ? Ce n'est pas naturel chez toi de rire comme ça, je dirai même de rire tout court ! Putain tu me fais flipper mec !

Alors pour lui faire peur, il refit sa tête de « Bad Guy » et se mit à gronder. Mais cela fit sourire Stiles davantage.

- Et ben voilà ! Et pour info mec, tes trucs là (gesticulant son doigt devant son visage) ne me font plus peur, alors tu peux arrêter ça !

Stiles mit le contact et démarra la voiture avant de la sortir du parking. La route fut silencieuse jusqu'au loft de Derek, arrivé là il éteignit la voiture et se tourna vers son voisin sur le point de sortir.

- Derek ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais tout à l'heure ?

- Te remercier pour la nuit dernière… d'être venu

- Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Derek d'être gêné et Stiles était sûr qu'il se souvenait.

- J'ai… des flashs…

- Et ce soir… après ton réveil… tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait ?

- Non… je pense que ça va venir plus tard…

- OK, est-ce que tu….

- Bonne nuit Stiles

Et il sortit de la voiture comme ça, ne voulait-il pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé à son réveil ? Enfin, pas sûr que Stiles lui-même veuille lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé. Un truc de dingue !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**Merci pour ma faute d'ortho pour la vulgarité récurrente ! J'ai modifié tu as vu ? **

**Allez à demain !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour !**

**Voici une suite qui promet (à mon humble avis... enfin pour moi quoi !) d'être intéressante. Une certaine partie m'a faite rire en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous aussi ;) En tout cas, on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire Derek/Stiles.**

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Julie**

* * *

Les semaines passèrent tranquillement, le lendemain de l'entrée aux urgences de John, Stiles pu le ramener chez lui se promettant de passer plus de temps avec son père. Alors ces journées étaient centrées sur les cours et l'entraînement de Chris, John avait insisté pour qu'il continue, après moultes batailles, Stiles avaient céder mais lui avait promis que ses soirées étaient toutes à lui, mais que lui-même devait laisser ses anciennes enquêtes non résolues de côté et se concentrer sur les nouvelles, prendre soin de lui. Et leur rythme s'était installé.

Personne n'en tenait rigueur à Stiles, la meute, Lydia et Allisson lui demandait des nouvelles la journée, et les entraînements avec Allisson n'étaient pas plus mal, au final, ça lui faisait du bien qu'elle soit là. Allisson fit des progrès impressionnants et Stiles du expliquer sa crise de colère et le fait de s'être battu contre Derek, Chris fut même surprit que celui-ci se laisse battre, mais peut-être était-ce mieux pour Stiles, si le loup avait continué, le jeune homme ne serait plus là.

- Le but est de savoir te défendre, pas de mener un combat si dur et si long. Ta colère ne t'a fourni que de l'adrénaline, tu n'as pas agi l'esprit clair.

- Je sais… et je m'en veux encore…

Ce soir avait lieu la pleine lune, en regardant par la fenêtre Stiles se dit que cela faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'était pas retourné au loft, qu'il n'avait pas vu Derek. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas essayé de le revoir. Alors Stiles s'était dit que c'était mieux ainsi.

- J'ai envie de regarder un film mon fils pas toi ?

- Si bien sûr ! Tu veux que j'aille louer un film ? Je peux nous prendre une pizza en même temps !

- Super, vas-y ! Je veux voir le dernier Stallone

- Celui où il doit s'évader de prison ?

- Ouep !

Depuis quand son père disait « Ouep » ? Il secoua la tête pas sûre de vraiment vouloir savoir ! Alors il monta prendre son portefeuille, ses clés et un sweat. Une fois dans la voiture il regarda la lune et jura avoir entendu le cri d'un loup au loin. Un frisson le parcouru et l'image de Derek aux yeux scintillants le pris, alors il secoua la tête pour la deuxième fois et démarra vers le vidéo club.

Une fois le DVD en main, il partit en direction de la pizzeria du centre, commanda une peppéroni avec supplément de fromage. Il entendit encore un loup au loin et dressa l'oreille tournant d'un quart la tête. Ce même frisson le prit et sursauta quand le chef lui tendit sa pizza.

Le parking était vide et Stiles se dépêcha d'arriver à sa voiture, restant en alerte. Un truc n'allait pas… Il mit la pizza sur le siège à côté du DVD quand il vit des yeux rouges au bord des bois. Il hésita mais referma sa porte pour faire le tour et approcher des deux billes rougeoyantes.

- Derek ?... Derek c'est toi ?

Il continua d'approcher silencieusement, jusqu'à arriver aux premiers arbres. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de tomber nez à nez avec un loup. Un vrai. Il se redressa les mains en avant pour ne pas faire de gestes brusques, commençant à faire un pas en arrière. Mais l'animal gronda et l'humain s'arrêta.

Quand les pupilles lupines se mirent à pétiller, Stiles ne sut s'il pouvait respirer ou s'suffoquer.

- Derek ?... Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le loup s'assit et aboya, Stiles lui intima de se taire pour ne pas qu'il ameute le quartier, alors il s'approcha et caressa sans même prendre de précaution la tête au poil sombre mais si doux.

- Ah ben merde alors….

Son téléphone vibra et il prit l'appel rapidement.

- Stiles !

- Scott…..

- On a un problème !

Scott était paniqué, il pouvait entendre les autres autour de lui dans le même état. Mais il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

- Et un gros même !

- Tu…. Tu es avec Derek ?

- Ouep' ! Mais…. Depuis quand vous pouvais nous la jouer à la Twilight ? Parce que là je trouve que Derek a un énorme problème capillaire !

- Il faut qu'il revienne au loft, Deaton est là, il peut nous aider !

- OK, je vous l'amène…

A ces mots, le loup grogna et montra les dents, Stiles eu un mouvement de recul et bafouilla deux secondes.

- Heuu… je ne crois pas que c'est ce qu'il veut Scott….

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute, laisse-moi une heure et je te le ramène !

Il raccrocha alors qu'il pouvait entendre Scott l'interpeller. Il réfléchit quelques minutes, son père l'attendait, s'il ne rentrait pas de suite, il allait s'inquiétait et ameuter la ville.

- Ecoute… rejoins moi chez moi, et on ira faire un tour si tu veux

Le loup aboya un coup et secoua la queue avant de partir de son côté.

- Je suppose que c'est d'accord alors !

Stiles rentra chez lui et déposa la pizza sur la table et donna le DVD à son père. Celui-ci commença à manger et mit le DVD dans le lecteur.

- Heu, écoute papa… je… je dois sortir, j'en ai pour une heure environ Scott m'a demandé de lui apporter un cours qu'il a raté…

- A cette heure-ci ?

- Oui, je me dépêche OK ! Garde moi une part hein ! Je t'aime papa !

Et il déguerpie aussi vite que possible, il s'en voulait de le laisser seul, il lui avait promis qu'il resterait prendre soin de lui.

Quand il fut sorti par derrière, il vit le loup l'attendre à l'orée du bois. En silence il le rejoignit et tous les deux s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin. Une fois à l'abri des habitations, Stiles décida de s'installer contre un arbre et il fut surprit de sentir le loup se lover complètement contre lui. La tête sur son torse, Stiles ne comprenait plus rien, il s'agit quand même de Derek là ! Alors doucement, il se mit à le caresser puis plus aisément et le loup se mit à ronronner. Stiles posa la tête contre l'arbre et souffla en regardant la lune au travers des arbres, ses doigts toujours dans la fourrure du loup qui semblait s'endormir. Lui-même aurait bien était tenté de s'endormir, mais il ne devait pas raté l'heure. Pourtant, il était bien là, il se sentait en sécurité, le loup le détendait au fur et à mesure qu'il laisser voyager ses doigts sur le pelage, parfois du museau jusque derrière son oreille qu'il grattouillait, souriant quand le loup ronronnait davantage à cet endroit, appuyant de la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

- C'est qu'il aime ça mon gros hein !

Le loup se releva rapidement, s'assit et regarda Stiles, celui se redressa et approcha sa tête. Que se passait-il enfin ? Ce n'est pas normal d'être dans cette forme, il ne devrait pas être comme ça !

- Derek… Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe… Je sais que la… communication n'est pas notre fort à tous les deux, mais j'ai bien compris que tu avais un problème ! Dis-moi ! Je ferai des recherche, je parlerai aux autres, Deaton, je ne sais pas ! N'importe quoi !

Sans s'en rendre compte il avait posé sa tête sur celle du loup, les yeux dans les yeux ils se regardaient et Stiles se senti impuissant.

- Bordel, je parle à un chien !

Derek aboya une nouvelle fois

- Pardon… un loup, je parle à un loup, en plein milieu des bois, en pleine nuit de pleine lune ! De mieux en mieux, je touchais le fond, mais là je cherche du pétrole !

Il respira, se releva et Derek en fit de même. Stiles eu un sourire narquois et décida de jouer un jeu.

- Derek…. Assis !

Le loup le regarda de côté se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait. Alors il essaya autre chose, même s'il se trouvait con, ça lui donnait le sourire.

- Derek…

Il prit un morceau de bois et s'apprêta à le lancer.

- Va chercher !

Mais le loup se mit à grogner et se mettre sur son arrière-train. Ouai, pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue ! Il leva ses bras en reddition et souffla.

- OK ! OK ! C'était con… mais ça aurait pu être drôle non ?

Il grogna davantage, non ce n'était pas drôle en fait. Alors il décida qu'il était temps qu'il ramène le loup chez lui. Il prit sa Jeep et l'invita à monter à l'arrière. Mais le loup ne bougea pas de sa place, c'est-à-dire, devant la portière avant côté passager.

- Non Derek ! Mes sièges…. Chouina Stiles

Le loup insista et vu l'heure Stiles fut obligé d'abdiquer, il lui ouvrit et cru bon de préciser avant de refermer qu'il avait intérêt à la lui laver s'il y laisser le moindre poil. En guise de réponse le loup s'allongea de tout son long sur la banquette avant.

- Démon de l'enfer… Jura-t-il entre ses dents

Quand il arriva au loft, il ouvrit la porte dans un bruit impossible et entra suivi du loup qui ne le lâchait d'un centimètre. Tout le monde était là, Deaton et la meute. Il ne voyait pas de trace d'Allisson et de Lydia. La meute s'approcha rapidement de Stiles, mais le loup se mit devant tous crocs dehors, babines dégoulinantes les yeux rouges carmins. Ils eurent tous un mouvement de reculs et Deaton arriva doucement devant le loup aux aguets. Les mains bien en évidences devant lui, il regarda rapidement Stiles qui ne savait pas quoi faire de plus, puis sur Derek qui ne démordait pas.

- Derek… du calme, c'est nous… nous n'allons rien faire de mal à Stiles… Tu as notre parole

Le loup les regarda tour à tour puis s'assit se calmant. Deaton n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Peter l'avait mis au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la précédente pleine lune, et les commentaires de Scott concernant l'avis de Stiles lui avait éclairés certains points, maintenant il fallait remettre les choses à leurs places.

Le vétérinaire décida de renvoyer tout le monde chez lui, ou pour ceux qui logeaient là, de retourner dans leur chambre. Il demanda juste à Stiles de rester là, Scott refusa de partir et Peter également. Alors il ne restait plus qu'eux cinq dans la pièce, Stiles sentait que ça allait durer et espérer secrètement que son père n'allait pas trop s'inquiéter.

- Peut-on s'assoir dans le salon confortablement ?

Deaton proposa et personne n'osa bouger pour ne pas énerver Derek.

- Stiles, peux-tu… s'il te plaît

Stiles incrédule se demandait bien ce que le véto lui voulait ! Mais au signe de tête vers le salon, il comprit qu'il allait falloir avancer le premier pour que le loup accepte de bouger. Alors il le fit, des pas lent mais assurer au mieux qu'il put, le loup suivi au taquet et une fois que le jeune homme fut installer, le loup se mit entre ses jambes. Scott, Peter et Deaton pris place à distance raisonnable de leurs amis.

- Incroyable… Scott resta stupéfait

- Fascinant… Etudia Deaton

- Vous en avez d'autres comme ça ? Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Deaton réfléchit, observa, pencha la tête, se gratta le menton ce qui énerva Stiles.

- Hey ho ! Allo la terre ! J'ai un loup entre les jambes qui me suit partout !

- Stiles… Comme tu le sais, Derek… enfin le loup… a des sentiments… pour toi

Stiles se massa les tempes, fatigué. Ça il le savait ! Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire remarquer. Peter se permit une question.

- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Derek dernièrement ?

- Non… pas depuis… enfin vous savez. Et puis il m'a dit qu'il ne se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé, la première fois il avait eu des flashs, mais quand j'ai voulu lui expliquer, il a coupé court et il est parti. Depuis, je ne l'ai plus revu…. Faut dire que je n'ai pas essayé non plus.

Le loup pleura contre sa jambe et Stiles le caressa derrière l'oreille en geste automatique, que les trois autres interlocuteurs observaient d'ailleurs.

- Il refuse de se l'avouer…. Intéressant

- Deaton ! Avouer quoi ? Scott s'approcha de lui, pressé qu'il s'explique.

- Derek, l'homme je veux dire, il refuse les sentiments qu'il ressent pour Stiles, mais le loup le réclame tellement, que pendant les nuits de pleines lunes, il prend le contrôle, un contrôle total.

- Total ? C'est pour ça qu'il est un loup maintenant ?

- Stiles…. Je vais te poser une question et elle sera déterminante

Le jeune homme dégluti difficilement, appréhendant la question plus qu'autre chose. Il frotta son visage, se lécha la lèvre et acquiesça de la tête.

- As-tu des sentiments pour Derek ?

- Pardon ?

Il s'y attendait, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il regarda Scott avec un regard apeuré, se demandant ce qu'il en pensait. C'est tout de même une question intime non ? Une question qui le trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, surtout ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

- Stiles… je suis ton meilleur ami, quoi que tu dises… je suis là et te soutiendrai quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime mon frère…

- Je… je ne sais pas…

Le loup couina une nouvelle fois, s'allongeant au sol, comme déçu. Stiles le regarda le cœur fendu, il était si perdu à cet instant.

- J'ai changé… je le sens, je le sais… tous ces entraînements… je voulais… je voulais lui mettre une baffe mentale, je voulais qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas un faible humain que vous vous traîniez comme un boulet !

- Stiles ! On ne t'a jamais traité comme ça !

- Scott, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ça fait d'avoir Derek qui te traite en sous merde parce qu'il est un loup capable et je cite « de t'égorger avec ses dents », tu sais le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvé à soigner mes blessure parce que Môsieur voulait me faire peur ou me faire mal ? Et le nombre de fois où je lui ai sauvé la vie et même pas un merci ? Pas de confiance ?

- C'est pour ça que tu as changé ? Que tu es devenu le sosie de Jason Statham ?

Stiles eu un faible sourire, c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait avec lui. Le loup s'était redressé, le regard curieux, comme s'il l'apprenait pour la première fois.

- Je suis allé voir Chris Argent, il m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais, comment analyser, comment étudier, ou esquiver… Derek ne me faisait plus flipper, il n'avait plus le contrôle… Mais un jour je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait tout ça pour une chose… Avoir son attention, je voulais qu'il me voit comme un égal, pas comme un…

- Un Bêta

Scott le regarda peiné qu'il ait pu vivre ça sans lui en parler, il aurait dû être là pour qu'il puisse se confier.

- Mais en y réfléchissant bien… Il n'a été comme ça que depuis mon changement, alors comment pouvez-vous me dire que le loup m'aime alors qu'il n'aime que le nouveau moi ! Et que celui d'avant ne l'ait jamais intéressé ? Si j'aime une personne, je l'aime entière, bonne ou mauvaise, avec un sale caractère comme l'homme qu'il est ou docile comme lui.

Stiles désigna le loup en dernier, puis il se rendit à l'évidence. Il aurait tout donné pour Derek, homme et loup, l'aimer entièrement. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était pas le cas. Alors il se leva du fauteuil, Deaton, Scott et Peter l'observant. Le loup collé à sa jambe, Stiles garda ses mains bien pour lui, pour ne pas se laisser tenter de le caresser et se perdre dans la douceur de son pelage.

- S'il ne me prouve pas qu'il m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment, avant ou après… Je ne pense pas être capable de le lui rendre entièrement

Sur ce il partit laissant le loup qui avait bien compris le message. La porte fermé, il entendit une longue plainte du loup, il posa la tête sur la porte, murmura qu'il était désolé et sorti du bâtiment.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !**

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que j'aurai le droit à plein de reviews ! **

**Et pour info, il me reste 3 chapitres environ avant la fin de cette histoire ! Mais pas de panique, je une nouvelle histoire en réserve qui est fini, elle sera courte (2 ou 3 post) et ensuite je suis sur une troisième fic qui sera plus longue bien sûr !**

**Alors à demain !**

**Bis **

**Julie**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon après quelques soucis de wifi j'arrive enfin a venir vous poster la suite !**

**J'espère juste que vous ne me détesterez pas à la fin de ce chapitre ^^**

**La suite demain comme d'habitude !**

**Bye**

**Julie**

* * *

Stiles changea ses habitudes et quitta les cours pour se rendre chez lui et repartir à pieds à l'entraînement. Il mit un sweat à capuche, son MP3, il se couvrit les oreilles et la tête et courra pour se mettre en jambe.

Tout en courant il se repassa la semaine en boucle. Nous étions vendredi et il n'avait plus revu Derek depuis lundi soir. Il lui avait semblé que les plaintes lupines avaient duré toute la nuit et son sommeil en fut troublé. Le lendemain il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et de relever la tête, d'assumer. Il était arrivé en cours souriant, les yeux pleins de malice et devant le regard triste de son meilleur pote il lui fit une tape dans le dos lui demandant d'arrêter de s'inquiéter. Il dut insister plusieurs fois, et Scott fut contraint d'accepter en échange d'une partie de jeux vidéo ce soir après son entraînement.

La meute avait eu vent de l'affaire mais aucun ne disait quoique ce soit devant Stiles, lui-même savait bien qu'ils en parlaient dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais il ne voulait pas savoir.

Les séances avec les Argents prenaient une routine sportive, Allisson et lui s'entraînaient au corps à corps, parfois elle lui montrait comment se servir d'une arbalète, ou d'un arc, il aimait ça, mais préférait surtout travailler avec ses mains. La poire était devenue sa nouvelle amie, et Chris commençait à en prendre pour son grade, l'élève allait finir par dépasser le maître.

Il essayait du mieux qu'il put de ne pas penser à lui, mais chaque jour qui passaient lui prouvait que jamais Derek ne s'intéressera à lui, il n'avait toujours pas amorcé le premier pas. Et pourtant il savait qu'il était revenu à sa forme humaine, mais toujours aucuns signes de lui. Chaque jour il sentait son cœur se fendre un peu plus, et plus il se brisait, et plus il ouvrait les yeux sur l'amour qu'il lui portait, et plus ça faisait mal. Et il se détestait pour ça, il avait déjà vécu ça et ne voulait plus le revivre. Merci Lydia.

Il écoute en boucle « The kill » de 30 Seconds To Mars, version acoustique. Elle lui colle à la peau comme leur histoire. Sombre et aux deux visages.

En moitié de chemin il reçoit un sms de Chris lui disant que la séance est annulée pour aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois et c'est ce qui le surprend. Alors il appelle Allisson.

- Stiles ?

- Allisson, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Mon père vient d'apprendre qu'il y avait une nouvelle attaque de signalé, on pense que c'est un des Alphas, il y est allé avec son équipe

- Oh… ok. Bye

Il raccrocha et s'arrêta, il était un peu essoufflé et respira lentement. Il retira sa capuche mais garda ses écouteurs observant les alentours. Il allait être temps de s'occuper des Alphas une bonne fois pour toute.

Son téléphone vibra de nouveau et cette fois ce fut Scott, alors il décrocha.

- Quoi neuf ?

- Stiles…. Il s'est passé quelque chose

Son sang se glaça et sa mâchoire se contracta. Il attendit quelques secondes que Scott enchaîne.

- C'est Derek… Les Alphas le retiennent

- Où ? Fut le seul mot qui réussit à franchir ses lèvres

- Au hangar de l'autre soir

Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux secondes pour s'organiser.

- On se retrouve au tunnel dans 20 minutes, appelle Allisson et dis-lui que je serai à l'hôtel dans 5 minutes, qu'elle m'y retrouve

- L'hôtel ?

- Oui Scott ! Magnes toi !

Il raccrocha et tapa un sprint jusqu'au vieil hôtel, chaque foulée lui faisait grimper l'adrénaline dans le sang, c'était le moment, les Alphas aller prendre cher. Une fois sur place, il crocheta la serrure le temps qu'Allisson arrive. Il entra, prit un sac et fourra arbalète, arc, flèche, bombes lacrimo…

Allisson arriva derrière lui essoufflé mais prête, elle mit ses couteaux sur ses cuisses, aida Stiles à porter le sac et montèrent dans son SUV, Stiles au volant

- Tu as appelé ton père ?

- Oui, mais il est dans une direction complément opposé

- Il arrivera après la fête alors !

Il accéléra faisant gronder le moteur et avancer plus vite. Comme un boulet de canon il se gara devant le tunnel où l'attendait la meute, il sorti et jetta le sac au sol. Mis des bombes dans ses poches laissa Allisson prendre son arc et ses flèches.

- Chris aura du retard, il faut que nous assurions tout seul, on se divise en deux groupes, Scott, Isaac avec moi, Boyd et Erika avec Allisson, je veux que toi Peter, tu puisses te poster sur le toit près de l'ouverture, je pense que Derek sera suspendu au rail central qui servait à porter les sacs de blés, tu devras t'occuper de le libérer le temps que l'on fasse distraction

- Ok !

- Aller on y va !

Ensemble ils s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, il leur fallut s'y mettre à six loups pour réussir à ouvrir la porte côté forêt après qu'ils aient bousillé les ouvertures pour Boyd et Erika. En silence ils se dispersèrent à leur position, le groupe d'Allisson prit à droite, et Stiles à gauche. Peter s'écarta pour passer d'arbres en arbres. La fête était lancée.

Allisson et Stiles ayant suivi le même entraînement passèrent les premiers chacun le côté aux portes latérales. Les caisses toujours aux mêmes endroits. Cachés derrière la première, Stiles vit de suite Derek suspendu comme prévu aux chaînes des rails au plafond, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il se força à fermer les yeux et se concentrer sur l'image de lui et le loup contre l'arbre l'autre nuit, calmé il fit signe aux autres que Derek était là-haut. Allisson le vit également. Mais ils virent bientôt le molosse arriver près de Derek, les jumeaux à l'étage. Le molosse, Ennis, monta sur deux caisses pour arriver à sa hauteur, il s'amusa à sortir ses griffes et faire saigner son torse déjà meurtrie, les chaînes n'étaient pas en argent, il pouvait cicatriser, mais à peine une blessure était faite, que ce sadique lui en rajoutait.

Stiles et les autres serrèrent les dents et ils comprirent que Deucalion et Kali n'étaient pas là, mais cela ne saurait sûrement tarder.

Un signe entre les deux humains et Stiles balança sa première bombe lacrimo, le bruit attira l'attention du molosse et la fumée en sortant attira celle des jumeaux. Ni une ni deux, Stiles approcha du molosse qui sauta de ses deux caisses muté en loup, les yeux brillants d'un rouge affreux. En plein vol, il reçut une flèche dans la hanche et Stiles profita de son déséquilibre pour lui tomber dessus. Une droite, une gauche, uppercut. Il enchaîna avec un coup de pied sur le côté pour le faire souffrir davantage avec la flèche, autant faire en sorte qu'elle y reste pour empêcher la cicatrisation. Quand il fut assez proche de la bête, il s'occupa de couper la flèche aux extrémités lui arrachant un cri bestial. Scott vint en renfort pour achever le monstre en lui plantant les griffes dans le thorax, Ennis suffoqua et convulsa avant que Scott ne le laisse s'effondrer au sol, mort.

- Et de un !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et reprirent la bataille. Un œil vers Derek est celui-ci était aidé par Peter pour se détacher, il semblait bien malgré qu'il soit blessé par les lacérations au torse. Il tourna la tête vers Allisson, elle avait touché l'un des jumeaux à l'épaule mais il fut plus rapide à l'enlever.

- Il faut les empêcher de fusionner !

Stiles courut comme il put vers les autres, Boyd se battait avec Aiden, alors qu'Isaac donnait un coup de main à Erika sur Ethan. Allisson les surplombait sur une caisse et décocha plusieurs flèches les deux frères. Stiles arriva derrière Aiden et lui fit péter le genou gauche, Aiden hurla et s'effondra alors que Erika termina de l'égorger avec sa manucure aiguisée. Ethan convulsa avant de voir plus rouge que d'habitude il se rua sur Stiles pour le balancer plus loin, le jeune homme se sentit voler pour atterrir durement contre une caisse de gazoline. Il toussa après le choc et se releva difficilement, mue d'une nouvelle rage. Il sauta sur son dos, enserrant le coup de Ethan avec son bras, même s'il n'arriverait jamais à l'étouffer, il réussit tout même a le ralentir. Boyd en profita pour le lacérer à plusieurs reprises.

- Stiles ! Laisse-moi faire !

Il sauta et laissa la place à Scott qui réussit à lui briser la nuque. Les jumeaux étaient tombés.

- Et de trois !

- T'es flippant en fait !

Stiles ria et chercha Derek des yeux, il le vit arriver sous le bras de Peter et se sentit soudainement soulagé. Il observa autour de lui et vit son équipe entière, pourtant il manquait toujours Kali et Deucalion.

- STILES ! Hurla Derek

Il se figea et entendit des pas derrière lui, il s'accroupie et pivota sur lui-même, donna un coup de poing droit devant lui, mais fut stoppé par une main plus forte que lui, et il senti une brûlure sur le flanc gauche, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda l'aveugle dans son regard rouge vitreux. Scott voulu intervenir mais Kali le prit à la gorge et l'enserra fortement.

- Scott !

Tous se figèrent devant le spectacle, Deucalion avec la vie de Stiles entre ses mains, et Kali semblait avec un compte à régler avec Scott. L'aveugle sourit sinistrement et tendit l'oreille pour écouter son petit monde.

- Et bien…. Qu'avons-nous là ?

- Deucalion ! Laisse-le partir !

- Derek Hale… Tutute… Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser cette occasion passer quand même ?

Il enfonça plus loin ses ongles dans la chair tendre de Stiles, celui-ci tenta d'étouffer son cri, mais Derek pouvait sentir son cœur d'ici, il battait à tout rompre, comme le sien. Il lâcha Peter qui le soutenait et s'approcha en claudiquant jusqu'à lui.

- Deucalion, c'est moi que tu veux, alors laisse le partir

Ce serait trop facile mon cher…. Je te veux au meilleur de ta forme, pas la moitié de ce que tu es aujourd'hui à cause de ça !

Il secoua Stiles qui baissa la tête pour fermer les yeux et tenter de penser à autre chose mais faut dire que ces putin d'ongles étaient mortels ! Derek gronda si fort que le cœur de Stiles eu un raté avant de ralentir. Derek qui prit ça pour un mauvais signa pria Deucalion d'arrêter.

- Non… Derek… vas-y

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, il le regarda interdit. Alors Stiles se dit qu'il était temps de changer de tactique.

- Et merde ! Vous croyez à la fin là ? Ce mec est taciturne, colérique et à une tendance masochiste à faire du mal autour de lui, en quoi n'est-il pas au meilleure de sa forme ?

Son cœur avait repris sa folle course et il avait compris que le seul moyen de le ralentir pour se concentrer était d'énerver Derek. Ce qui sembla marcher. Derek plus en colère que jamais se mit à gronder et se transformer, toutes pointes sorties.

- La ferme Stiles

Le cœur de Stiles ralentit de façon exponentielle et cela l'aida à réfléchir à la situation. En écoutant son cœur Derek put respirer un peu mieux.

- On vous a observé tous les deux et je dois dire que je n'avais pas vu une chose pareille depuis des années ! Comme je le dis, il faut être au milieu de sa forme pour que le loup et l'homme ne s'entende plus ! Et lui (tout en continuant de secouer Stiles qui finit par cracher du sang) est celui qui te brise Derek !

Derek rageait, tous ses membres tremblaient aux rythmes des grondements de sa meute. Il voulait le crever avec ses mains, lui planter ses griffes dans le bide et l'enfoncer jusqu'à l'os. Comme si Stiles l'avait deviné, il ferma les yeux, ramollie sa main coincé dans celle de Deucalion qui inconsciemment la desserra.

- Fais-toi… plaisir… Derek

Et Derek se fit plaisir, il finit par lui planter ses griffes jusqu'au bout, Isaac récupéra Stiles et l'allongea sur le sol avant de lui ouvrir le sweat et soulever son t-shirt pour mettre ses mains sur la plaie pratiquement béante. Kali feula et resserra sa prise sur Scott, laissant le sang coulé le long de son cou.

- Ça c'est pour Ennis !

Elle allait lui déchiqueter le cou avec ses dents quand elle se prit une balle dans le dos, sa prise lâcha et Scott tomba au sol. Il finit par se relever et emprisonna sa tête entre ses mains pour lui briser la nuque. Derek avait le regard rouge sang, son grondement fit trembler les murs du hangar qui menacèrent d'un coup de s'effondrer. Deucalion s'étouffa dans son sang et Derek écarta littéralement les bras pour lui arracher le ventre, déployant les viscères à l'air libre. Chris Argent fit une grimace à ce spectacle dégoûtant et approcha du groupe pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras.

- DEREK ! La voix d'Isaac le fit sur retourner sur ce qu'il n'espérait jamais voir...

* * *

**Et voici pour aujourd'hui !**

**A demain ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello !**

**Voici la suite et je tenais tout d'abord à préciser que je ne suis absolument pas parti dans l'optique de transformer Stiles, je précise parce que dans une review on m'a parler du sang noir et ça m'a frappé lol^^. En fait c'est juste que je n'y avais pas pensé sur le coup... ;)**

**Aussi, désolé pour les fautes que vous retrouvez de ci, de là, j'ai beau me relire X fois, y en a toujours une ou deux qui traînent...**

**Alors voici la suite !**

**Amusez vous bien !**

**Julie**

* * *

- DEREK !

Stiles lâchait prise, il perdait énormément de sang et son visage devenait de plus en plus blanc. Des sueurs lui prenaient sur le front et il respirait difficilement. Derek redevint normal et courra vers lui, effrayé de le perdre maintenant.

- Stiles, non… reste avec nous OK ? Reste avec moi !

Il enleva son t-shirt déchiqueté et fit compression sur la plaie remplaçant les mains d'Isaac, Scott enleva le sien et le déchira pour le bander autour de son abdomen serrant le plus fort possible. _(NA : c'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle ils enlèvent leur t-shirt de nos jours non ?)_

- On l'emmène de suite !

Chris ouvrit sa voiture et laissa Derek y entrer avec Stiles allongé sur la banquette arrière, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux, Stiles avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, alors Derek essaya de lui parler pour le tenir occuper.

- Stiles… je t'en supplie reste avec moi !

- Tu… tu n'es pas… venu

Derek se rendit compte qu'il pleurait quand il se mit à renifler vulgairement. Putin Ouai il n'avait pas été le voir ! Il était pétrifié à l'idée de le faire, il se souvenait de ce que le loup avait ressenti cette nuit-là, le rejet… il ne voulait pas le vivre pour de vraie. Il ne voulait pas entendre Stiles lui dire qu'il n'était pas sur de savoir l'aimer. Bien sûr que Derek l'aimait ! Et ce depuis le premier jour dans la forêt. Mais il est humain, fragile et il lui faisait ressentir des émotions qu'il n'avait plus jamais ressenti avec l'incendie, et le fait de revoir Kate l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Et ce jour-là, quand il l'a confronté, une étincelle a jaillit dans son cerveau, la partie loup. Le loup lui-même l'avait découvert et ça été le combat infernal pendant des semaines, pour une fois les sentiments concordaient, mais Derek ne voulait pas l'accepter, alors le loup a fait ce qu'il désirait le plus. Etre près de Stiles, le sentir, le toucher, le protéger…

- Je voulais… je… j'avais peur ! Stiles, bordel j'avais si peur

- De… quoi

Il était faible, il avait si froid…

- De toi merde ! Tu m'as toujours foutu une trouille monstrueuse ! Tu es là, tu souries, tu respires, tu causes, encore et encore, tu gesticules… et moi je ne suis rien à côté de toi

- Men… teur…

Les yeux de Stiles se fermèrent en dépit de sa volonté et se laissa envelopper du noir complet. Derek caressa son visage frénétiquement pour tenter de le réveiller, mais en vain, Stiles lui glissait entre les doigts et il ne pouvait rien faire. Le SUV pila devant les urgences, Mélissa attendait déjà devant l'entrée avec une équipe prête à tout pour sauver le fils du shérif. D'ailleurs John arriva en courant derrière eux, voir Derek porter son fils qui palissait de minute en minute lui fit avoir le vertige et Scott le rattrapa de justesse. Ce dernier regarda sa mère s'activer sans relâche, une fois qu'il fut allongé sur un brancard, elle lui grimpa dessus et commença un massage cardiaque intensif en donnant des ordres, alors que les urgentistes lançaient déjà le brancard dans les couloirs. Heureusement que Scott les avait prévenu, ils gagnaient un temps inconsidéré.

- M. Stilinski, respirez, ça va aller !

- Scott, tu l'as vu… il…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il commença à pleurer. Scott l'emmena à l'intérieur et l'installa sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, car à ce moment précis, ils ne pouvaient faire que ça, attendre.

Ce n'est que quatre heures, vingt-six minutes et trente-deux secondes plus tard que le chirurgien entra dans la salle d'attente. La meute entière était là ainsi que les Argent et Lydia. Mélissa avait pris quelques minutes de pause en le voyant entrer pour soutenir John et Scott. Derek avait du mal à patienter, alors quand il le vit entrer il eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Stiles Stilinski ?

- Je suis là docteur ! Comment va mon fils ?

Dire qu'il le suppliait du regard de lui donner des nouvelles encourageantes étaient un euphémisme !

- Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser…

Un souffle général prit toute l'assemblée. Le médecin continua en lui leur expliquant qu'ils avaient dû stopper une hémorragie, qu'aucun organe vitale n'avait miraculeusement était touché. Les muscles avaient morflés, mais il leurs fraudait plusieurs semaines pour cicatriser.

- Peut-on le voir ?

- Il est actuellement en salle de réveil, dès qu'il sera transféré dans une chambre une personne seulement pourra y aller, attendez demain pour les autres s'il vous plaît. Il a besoin d'énormément de repos.

A l'unisson, des « oui docteur » retentirent, et ils purent tous enfin respirer normalement. Derek, resté un peu en retrait mais ayant tout entendu, se relâcha et s'appuya contre le mur, jusqu'à tomber au sol, dans ses souvenirs, il était au même endroit il y a presque 10 ans maintenant. Mélissa arriva devant lui avec une serviette humide.

- Tiens… tu es plein de sang

Il la regarda longtemps semblant seulement enregistrer ses mots, elle lui sourit timidement avant qu'il ne la prenne sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

- Ce n'est pas… le mien

- Je sais…

Elle le laissa seul pour qu'il se frotte les mains, le visage et torse. Scott vint vers lui avec le reste de la meute.

- Aller Derek lève-toi, va te changer, tu reviendras le voir cette nuit

- Ouai ce n'est pas comme si tu n'allais pas revenir hein ? Tu vas revenir hein ?

Il regarda Isaac, allait-il revenir ? C'était sûrement une très mauvaise idée, autant qu'il ne revienne plus jamais, qu'il quitte la ville, qu'il le laisse vivre sa vie sans tous ces loups autour de lui, l'Alpha avait failli le tuer, si ce n'était pas lui aujourd'hui ce sera sûrement un autre demain. Alors pourquoi revenir cette nuit ?

- Derek n'y pense même pas !

Il regarda son oncle à peine choqué qu'il est pu le remarquer.

- Stiles a besoin toi autant que tu as besoin de lui

- Il n'a pas besoin de moi, il me déteste… tu étais là l'autre soir, tu l'as entendu !

- Non, il n'a pas dit ça Derek !

Scott respira profondément avant de continuer, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il voulait être sûr de tes sentiments avant d'accepter les siens à voix haute. Regarde tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ! Tu aurais dû le voir mener l'assaut ! On aurait dit un expert ! La rage le motivait, il n'aurait rien lâché tant que tu n'étais pas en sécurité !

Le silence s'en suivi lui permettant d'analyser les mots de son bêta.

- Si tu le laisse tomber Derek, je te traque jusqu'au bout du monde et je te tues.

Derek releva la tête vers le père de Stiles qui avait tout entendu. Il se doutait bien que tous les changements de son fils avait une motivation, et elle était devant lui, il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère contre lui pour l'état de son fils, mais une partie de lui, celle qui connaît son fils mieux que personne, sait que rien n'aurait pu empêcher Stiles de faire ce qu'il a fait.

- M. Argent… Je vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils, j'ai bien vu le bien que cela lui faisait, il arrive à contrôler son hyperactivité, pour tout dire, même ses professeurs m'ont appelé pour le féliciter de sa rigueur en classe. Alors… merci… pour tout

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, Chris assura qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le remercier, mais qu'il était content d'avoir aidé Stiles à avoir confiance en lui et qu'en cas, il serait toujours présent pour lui.

La nuit tombée, l'hôpital était plus calme dans les couloirs mais vers 23h, Mélissa proposa de remplacer Coleen à la réception et de l'inviter à aller prendre un café pour faire une pause, celle-ci accepta de bon cœur et une fois que la mère de Scott fut installée devant l'ordinateur, Derek apparu devant elle.

- Il est dans la chambre 526, au fond du couloir. Je vais devoir passer dans une petite heure pour vérifier ses constantes.

- Merci… Mme McCall

- Mélissa, Mme McCall était ma belle-mère !

Elle lui sourit de façon encourageante avant qu'il ne traverse le hall et se lance dans le couloir vers Stiles. Une fois devant la porte, il souffla et l'ouvrit en silence. L'odeur tant entêtante de Stiles, un mélange de caramel et de chocolat était mélangé au goût aseptisé de l'hôpital. Il le découvrit allongé sur un lit, le torse découvert avec un bandage autour de son flanc gauche, il pouvait dire qu'il dormait profondément, les médecins disaient qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un ou deux jours. C'est la première fois qu'il pouvait voir son torse à nu et il le trouvait magnifique, son visage paisible était magnifique, toutes les petites tâches de malices sur ses joues étaient magnifique. Derek finit par prendre place sur le fauteuil et le rapprocher de lui, il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir sous ses doigts les battements de son cœur, même s'il les entendait, il voulait pouvoir le toucher, il ressenti une léger électricité à ce contact et le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa quelques secondes ce qui le fit sourire pour la première fois de la journée. Ou depuis quelques années ? Il ne savait plus trop en fait.

- Stiles… quand tu te réveilleras je te promets que nous aurons une longue conversation tous les deux…

Quand Mélissa arriva comme elle l'avait prédit, Derek se leva, posa son front sur celui de Stiles, comme le loup et lui l'avait fait. Ses yeux devinrent rouges scintillants et le nez de Derek frotta doucement la joue du jeune garçon. C'était le loup. Alors Derek ferma les yeux une longue minute avant de redevenir lui-même et de sortir de la pièce en silence.

* * *

**Et oui je sais court chapitre ! Mais bon, celui de demain sera le dernier alors il sera un peu plus long ;)**

**A demain !**

**Julie**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tadam ! Et voici la fin... (ca sonne lourd non ?)**

**Bref, merci encore pour toutes ces belles reviews et aussi d'avoir relevé mon erreur inconsidéré/considérable (ouai ça sonnait tellement bien dans ma tête à l'époque !). **

**Donc voici la fin !**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, John somnolait près de son fils en regardant un match sur la télévision mise à disposition. Mélissa lui avait apporté un sandwich et un soda qu'il avait accepté de bon cœur, il n'avait pas vraiment mangé dernièrement. En arrivant tout à l'heure il avait découvert une multitude de ballons, des cartes, mêmes des fleurs… ses amis étaient semble-t-il tous passé, Mélissa lui avait confirmé que Derek était venu dans la nuit et que tout c'était bien passé. Il était heureux de voir son fils entouré.

- Ma tête…..

John cru tomber de sa chaise quand il sursauta au son de la voix de son fils. Rapidement il vint près de lui, lui caressant les cheveux et le visage.

- Stiles ! Mon garçon comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai soif…

John l'aida en le redressant, les yeux de son fils étaient petits à moitié ouvert alors il ferma un peu les stores et lui apporta un verre d'eau.

- Doucement… de petites gorgées seront...

- Meilleures qu'une grosse….

Il reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Maman me disait toujours ça quand je toussais

- Ouai… à moi aussi !

Le shérif reprit place sur le fauteuil et laissa son fils émerger tranquillement, il en profita pour appuyer sur le bouton des infirmières. Stiles aperçut la nouvelle décoration de sa chambre et ne sut quoi en penser.

- Je me suis fait opérer des végétations ?

- Heuu… non, pourquoi

- C'est quoi tous ces ballons ? Des peluches ? Sérieusement, je n'ai plus cinq ans papa !

- Ce n'est pas de moi mon grand ! Mais de tous tes amis

Il souriait, heureux de voir qu'il comptait auprès des autres. Son père le regarda plus sérieusement, lui demandant comment il se sentait.

- Si on oublie que j'ai mal au crâne et que j'ai l'impression de m'être fait arracher la moitié du bide… je dirai que ça va

- Qu'est-ce que t'a pris de faire ça Stiles… Pourquoi t'être jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ?

- Très joli jeu de mot P'pa !

- Ça ne me fait pas rire Stiles, tu as failli mourir !

- Je sais… mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes amis comme ça

- Tes amis ? Ou Derek Hale ?

Son fils le regarda sans rien dire, il était pris. Il ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête confortablement. John cru qu'il allait se rendormir.

- Je me suis battu pour devenir leur égal, je ne voulais plus être le petit faible qu'on ne respectait pas… Et Derek était ma motivation première, je voulais l'impressionner lui… je voulais quitter cette étiquette qu'il m'avait collé sans chercher à me connaître. Papa…. Je suis désolé si je te déçois… ce n'était pas le but

- Stiles… mon fils… jamais tu ne me décevras, je t'aime et… même si c'était incroyablement stupide de ta part de faire ça… je reste fier de toi.

- En voilà un qui est réveillé !

Mélissa entra et prit le temps d'embrasser Stiles sur la joue, il sourit de joie, Mélissa avait toujours était une seconde mère pour lui. Tout en lui faisant son check up, elle lui babilla que ces amis allaient être excité de son réveil, que Scott l'appelait toutes les heures pour avoir des nouvelles et qu'au prochain appel il risquait d'arriver dans les secondes suivantes. Elle le soupçonnait même de dormir dans la voiture sur le parking. Ils rirent tous les trois de bon cœur, enfin sauf Stiles qui se tint le côté sous la douleur.

- Ouai… on va éviter ça pour le moment ! Ça fait un peu mal en fait…

Il grimaça quelques secondes avant des respirer tranquillement. Cela fonctionna et John prit congés pour aller lui chercher des affaires propres et à la demande de Stiles, son portable, son ordinateur…

- Ça va, tu veux que je te fasse une valise aussi ? Non mais…

Mélissa en profita pour vérifier son pansement. Aucune infection en vue, elle sourit satisfaite.

- Au fait… tu as eu de la visite cette nuit

- Derek…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… je l'espérais peut être en fait !

Elle lui sourit et ajouta qu'il était resté à son chevet une partie de la nuit. Elle finit par partir et laissa Stiles se reposer avant que la troupe ne débarque. Ce qui arriva quelques heures plus tard, avec encore plus de ballon et de peluches. Même Peter arriva avec une peluche en forme de loup noir, il avait mis du marqueur rouge sur les deux billes noires qui lui servaient d'yeux.

- Non ? Sérieusement ? Les gars, j'ai plus cinq ans je vous signale !

Pas un ne l'écoutèrent, mais tous le saluèrent chaleureusement par des accolades ou des embrassades, seul Derek manquait à l'appel. Ce que ne tarda pas à remarquer Stiles, ne préférant pas s'y attarder, il se concentra sur ses amis qui lui parlèrent de tout et de rien et cela lui fit un bien fou. Parfois il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce qu'il se disait, mais il les observait et souriait content de les voir.

- Quand est-il des Alphas ?

- Mort, tous… Stiles… tu as été incroyable là-bas et… on voulait te remercier de nous avoir aider

- Scott a raison, reprit Erika, on n'a pas été sympa… on s'est cru supérieur alors quand fait c'est toi le plus fort de nous tous,

- Ouais mon grand, et mon neveu est le premier imbécile pour ne pas t'avoir soutenu comme le reste de la meute

- Tu n'as peut-être pas les gênes du loup, mais tu en as la force de caractère Stiles, finit Isaac.

Il ne sut quoi dire, il était ému de voir et entendre leur reconnaissance. Ca le touchait profondément, quelques larmes lui échappèrent mais il sécha bien vite avant qu'Allisson ne le prenne dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Lydia s'approcha et lui donna une petite boite.

- Tiens c'est un cadeau pour toi de la part de nous tous

- Oh ! Pas une peluche hein ? Parce que là ça ne va pas le faire…

- Mais ouvre idiot !

Il l'ouvrit et ce qu'il vit le surprit, un bracelet en cuir marron épais, avec une fermeture par un clou, il pouvait y voir un loup de graver avec son nom et les armoiries du clan Hale. Il regarda ses amis tours à tours, et tous lui montrèrent leur poignet auquel ils avaient mis leur bracelet nominatif.

- On n'a compris qu'il n'était pas obligatoire d'être loup pour faire partie d'une meute, lui dit Peter. Tu as fait preuve de détermination, de courage et de loyauté depuis le début.

Scott lui en donna une autre.

- Celui-ci est pour Derek, mais je pense que tu lui donneras cette nuit

Il fit le poisson quelques secondes sous le rire des autres, Lydia l'aida à attacher son bracelet et lui souhaita la bienvenue dans la meute.

Quand ils furent tous parti, John revint avec un sac contenant tout ce qui lui était nécessaire. Il donna son portable et son ordinateur qu'il alluma en le mettant de côté. Ils parlèrent tous les deux quelques instants et le shérif rentra chez lui après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas veiller trop tard.

Stiles travaillait sur son ordinateur, l'esprit concentré. Il avait mis un t-shirt pour se réchauffer et regardait régulièrement son nouveau bracelet. Le clan Hale, il en faisait maintenant parti, et il en était fier. Reste à savoir comment aller réagir Derek, était-il au courant ? Etait-il d'accord ? Il en doutait. Dès que Derek était dans son équation, il doutait forcément.

D'ailleurs quand celui-ci entra dans la chambre, il réussit de justesse à se contrôler, pour ne pas que son cœur est un raté. Le loup vint s'installer sur le fauteuil en observant son ordinateur.

- Je te dérange peut-être ?

- Non, je travaillais juste…

- Au solitaire ?

- Quoi ! Faut que je garde le niveau moi ! J'ai un record détenu !

Derek ria et Stiles ne put faire autrement que de le suivre. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes et un silence s'installa. Stiles en profita pour éteindre son ordinateur, le poser sur le meuble et se posa confortablement sur l'oreiller, il avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer librement. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée.

- Stiles je… (Stiles redressa la tête), je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai fait subir toute cette année

- Quoi de me prendre pour ton sac de frappe et te défouler à volonté ? Mais non, t'inquiète je l'ai fait avec plaisir !

- Arrête avec ton sarcasme deux minutes s'il te plaît !

- Désolé Derek, mais tu vois, à ce moment précis, dans se lit, je n'ai que ça, mes sarcasmes OK ! Ça fait des mois que je m'entraîne comme un dingue pour que tu cesses d'avoir le contrôle sur moi, alors non monsieur, je n'arrêterai pas ! Le sarcasme c'est tout ce qu'il me reste

Derek souffla, ça allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne le croyait. Stiles reposa sa tête et grimaça une main sur le flanc, rire lui faisait mal, mais crier aussi semblait-il. Dans la seconde Derek lui souleva le t-shirt pour observer la blessure.

- Tu penses peut-être voir au travers du pansement ?

- La ferme Stiles

Il mit une main dessus et un frisson les parcourra tous les deux, sans rien dire, ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, et étrangement le mal passa.

- Il faut qu'on parle Derek, je veux dire, vraiment parler

- C'est vrai, alors commence !

- Tu es sérieux là ?

- Si je commence, je vais m'excuser, si je le fais tu vas t'énerver, alors autant que tu commences, non ?

- Si tu veux…

Stiles se laissa le temps de la réflexion, ce soir, il ne l'épargnerait pas, autant qu'il souffre comme il l'a fait souffrir.

- Je t'ai détestait Derek, pourtant ce n'était pas voulu ! On s'est sauvé la vie mutuellement plusieurs fois, et pourtant jamais nous n'avions vraiment discuté, tout ce que tu savais faire était d'essayer de me faire peur, de me faire mal ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'étais jamais assez bien pour toi ou ta meute, et ne dis pas le contraire s'il te plaît parce que je t'assure que tu l'as clairement dis !

Derek ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans rien dire.

- Je suis allé chez Argent, et tous les jours j'imaginais ton visage lorsque je te prouverais que tu avais tort, plus je tapais et plus j'avais le sentiment de toucher le jackpot ! C'était grisant et il me tardait de te voir, de voir de mes yeux que je t'avais touché !

- Et tu l'as fait !

- Ouai… je l'ai fait (Stiles eu un rictus, se pinça l'arête du nez). Mais c'est le loup qui a réagi… pas toi. Ensuite tu t'es transformé en animal, un vrai loup quoi ! Et le pire, c'est que je me sentais plus proche de lui, que je ne l'ai jamais été de toi ! Comment peux-tu expliquer ça Derek ?

- Je te l'ai dit dans la voiture Stiles…

- Je ne me souviens pas !

- J'AVAIS PEUR DE TOI MERDE !

Derek se leva le feu aux fesses, il était en colère, contre Stiles, contre lui-même, contre ce loup qui l'avait évincé. Stiles resta surprit, comment un type comme lui pouvait être effrayé par lui ? C'était incompréhensible. Derek arpentait la chambre de long en large, cherchant ses mots, pouvait-il être franc avec lui ?

- Je t'aime Stiles !

Ah ben oui, il le pouvait ! Enfin vu le regard que le jeune homme lui lance, il a un doute. Il tente autant que faire se peut de se justifier.

- Depuis le premier jour, et ça n'a fait qu'empirer au fils des mois… Tu ne te rendais pas compte du danger que tu courrais en restant avec moi, j'ai perdu ma famille, mon oncle a été un vrai psychopathe et parfois je demande s'il ne l'est pas encore ! Mais… j'avais beau tout faire pour te repousser, être méchant ou violent, rien ne marchait ! Tu restais là près de moi, tu plongeais dans une piscine pour me sauver, tu me soutenais quand je me suis fait empoisonné… Et puis un jour… Tu n'es plus venu

Il s'était assis sur le lit de Stiles, qui étonnement, était resté silencieux, voyant enfin les choses du point de vue de l'homme, il avait enfin des explications.

- Plusieurs semaines à devoir faire semblant de ne pas vouloir de tes nouvelles, des semaines à écouter aux portes pour savoir ce que Scott avait à dire sur toi aux autres. Et un soir tu es venu et tu n'étais plus le même, tu m'as cherché !

- Et je t'ai trouvé

- Tu nous as trouvé, le loup me laissait toujours maître de décision et à cause de toi, il a voulu prendre la main et comme je refusais de t'approcher, il l'a fait.

Stiles se frotta le visage, il n'en revenait pas, le type le moins communicatif de la ville venait de lui servir un discourt long de plusieurs minutes. Il avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme devant lui. Inquiet de son silence Derek le supplia du regard.

- Dis quelque chose Stiles… s'il te plaît

Il sentait le rejet arriver et n'était pas sûr d'être capable de le supporter. Il sentit les mains de Stiles sur son visage plus qu'il ne les vit, et se laissa faire quand le jeune homme posa son front contre le sien. C'est ainsi que Stiles réussi à réfléchir correctement, il voyait enfin clairement, il avait toujours aimé Derek et lui-même s'était refusé à l'accepter, à sa manière. Leurs yeux fermés, leurs nez se frôlaient l'un contre l'autre et Stiles sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de mal à respirer correctement, la tension devint tellement forte que leur contrôle en fut submergé. Leur souffle se mélangeait quand Derek ouvrit la bouche pour laisser entrer Stiles qui ne perdit pas de temps pour découvrir l'intérieur avec douceur. Derek lui saisit les hanches fermement mais Stiles siffla et se reculant.

- Stiles ! Désolé… j'ai oublié !

- Ca va… c'est bon

Il posa encore une fois son front sur celui de Derek et respira profondément pour calmer la douleur, une fois fait il se recula sur son oreiller et se posa quelques minutes. Derek remarqua son poignet qui tenait son côté. Un bracelet en cuir, et étrangement, celui-ci sentait un mixte de toutes les odeurs de sa meute.

- Ce sont les autres qui me l'on offert tout à l'heure, il y a un loup avec mon nom et le blason de ta famille. Tu étais au courant ?

- Non… je peux le voir ?

Stiles lui laissa regarder son poignet, essayant d'ignorer les fourmillements dès que leur peau se touchait.

-Il signifie que je fais officiellement partie de la meute. Enfin si tu es d'accord…

Il hocha de la tête, continuant d'étudier le bracelet, s'attardant même à compter les petits grains de beauté qu'il avait sur l'avant-bras, ces petites tâches chez lui étaient fascinantes.

- Il y en a un pour toi… les autres ont préféré que je te le donne moi-même

Il se pencha vers le tiroir pour prendre la boîte, il l'a tendit à Derek qui l'ouvrit à son tour. En effet, il y avait un bracelet, identique aux autres, identique à celui de Stiles. Etant l'Alpha le sien avait un loup plus imposant avec son nom et les armoiries de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années. En silence, Stiles le lui mit et observa le résultat.

- Quelle classe !

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Derek commençait à s'essouffler, il avait de l'endurance, mais sans surprise, il découvrit que Stiles aussi. Alors il essaya de parer les coups que Stiles lui envoyait. La règle première, pas de Loup.

- Aller babe, vas-y ! Tu peux y arriver !

Stiles lui souriait de toutes ses dents, les fossettes en primes. Derek rageait légèrement à ce stupide surnom.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je suis un loup pas un cochon !

Et Derek chargea, Stiles esquiva en riant. Il aimait le faire enrager comme ça, parce que dans ces moment-là, leurs moments intimes n'en étaient que plus explosifs, et Stiles avait découvert qu'il aimait être explosif. Quand son homme voulu se reposer, il en profita pour retourner face contre le mur en lui maintenant le bras dans le dos d'une main, l'autre sur sa hanche musclé. Il approche ses lèvres de l'oreille de son amant et lui susurrant doucement :

- Pourtant, après une nuit intense (il presse son bassin contre les fesses de Derek qui se met à grogner), tu ronfles comme un cochon !

Il lui aspire le lobe de l'oreille et le regard de Derek devient rouge étincelant. Stiles se lécha les lèvres d'avance, ça allait être sa fête !

* * *

**Et voilà !**

**C'est fini :(**

**Je tiens à toutes vous remercier de m'avoir suivi, en effet, c'est vraiment la toute première fois que je me lance dans un "slash". Je ne suis pas homosexuel, mais j'estime être assez ouverte d'esprit pour reconnaître l'alchimie entre deux personne du même sexe. (Ceci est ma petite parenthèse philo ^^).**

**Alors encore merci, et je vous dis à mardi (oui oui, mardi, je serai absente lundi) pour l'os en 2 parties sur notre couple préféré. Il sera plus centré sur le POV de Derek, en gros, que lui serait-il arrivé sans la présence de Stiles dans sa vie ? Vous le découvrirez mardi !**

**Gros bisous et laissez la binde de com' !**

**Julie**


End file.
